Cupid's Arrow
by FatimaFaithFifi
Summary: After a devastating heartbreak, Chris forms a block that stops him from being open to love again. His uncle Coop helps him realize that his one and only is still out there. What does he do when that happens to be his brother, Wyatt? ChrisWyatt Slash
1. Heartbreak Hotel

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Major Slash and Incest in later chapters.

* * *

"Bianca, what are you saying?" Chris Halliwell was close to having a break down. His girlfriend of nearly three years had called him out of nowhere, her crying evident due to her cracking voice and mid-word sobbing.

He had just purchased the engagement ring he was going to use to propose to her on the night of their third anniversary. Just this afternoon, he felt like he was on top of the world…

_Chris eyed the expensive diamond ring in its glass case. He had seen it before but decided against buying it until he got his brother's opinion. A big decision like this, he knew, couldn't be made without his brother's blessing. It wasn't like they couldn't do anything without the other, but more like they chose not to do anything without the other. _

"_You're really gonna do it, aren't you bro?" Wyatt said, slinging an arm around his smaller brother._

"_She's the one, Wy. I know it…" Chris smiled, thinking of how great his life was going to be with Bianca as his wife. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the tiny frown that appeared on his brother's face as he said those words._

"_So what do you think about the ring, Wy?" Chris' grin reached his ears and Wyatt couldn't help by hate that it wasn't he who put that there._

"_She's gonna love it, Chrissy…" Wyatt half smiled to appease his brother. _

_Chris paid for the ring and actually skipped out of the door. Little did he know that his precious girlfriend was about to drop the biggest bombshell._

"Oh, Chris…I'm so s-sorry." Chris felt like he was suddenly trapped in this cruel nightmare.

"Why are you doing this, Bianca? I'm orbing over. I can't do this over the phone! Where are you?" Chris knew she had already done the spell so that she couldn't be sensed. He still couldn't wrap his head around the nonsense Bianca has been saying. He heard words, like _'there's this guy'_, '_I didn't mean to do it_', and the one that scared him the most, _'it was my moment of weakness.'_

"Don't Chris. P-please just leave me a-alone."

"Leave you alone?! You're really gonna do this over the phone?!" Chris could feel the anger slowly bubbling up. A ton of emotions are hitting him at once, leaving him confused and angry.

"I'm so sorry…" Bianca's words felt like an athame going straight into his heart.

Chris wanted to say so many things at once, but when he opened his mouth to reply, all that escaped was a pathetic whimper. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Maybe because saying something meant he had to acknowledge the fact that his beloved Bianca had been cheating on him for god knows how long and has decided to inform him the day before their third year anniversary.

He heard that sudden click and the monotonous tone that usually followed it. She had hung up on him, and being the weakling that he was, he hadn't said a word. He dropped the phone unceremoniously to the ground, shell-shocked. His jaw on the ground, his eyes brimming with unshed tears…

"Hey, Chris, wanna play some--" Wyatt had just gotten home from school and went into his brother's room without bothering to knock. He was in med school, studying to be a surgeon, a cardiothoracic surgeon to be exact. He had expected his brother to still be in cloud nine, so he was pretty surprised when he walked into this tragic sight.

"There's this guy…" Chris was still staring straight ahead into nothingness and it was starting to scare the poop out of Wyatt.

"Guy? What guy?" Wyatt had dropped the basketball he was holding and had kneeled in front of his little brother who was still in his own little world. "Like a demon guy?"

"Cheating, Wy…" Chris was mumbling, and if it wasn't for their close proximity, Wyatt wouldn't have heard it.

"Chris, what are you talking about? Answer me, little brother…"

Chris let out a loud wail; the things closest to them immediately exploded and the rest that weren't tied down were all smashed against the wall. Wyatt had to put up his force field around him and Chris to protect them from the havoc Chris was unintentionally causing.

It took hours for Wyatt to settle down his younger brother, who was for now sleeping. His little power outburst took a lot out of him and worried Wyatt so much that Wyatt ended up calling for some family members who were now waiting outside in the living room. His parents and aunts and their husbands had come as soon as they could.

At ages twenty-six and twenty-four, the boys had long moved out to an apartment near the college Wyatt was currently attending, Berkley. Chris had done the four year college thing to appease his parents but was now running Piper's old club, P3. He had renamed it immediately to Nexus. He bought the property next to it with the cash his mother had put aside for the club and it was now twice as big as it was before. He had completely remodeled the place, changing its main colors from blue and black to green and black.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Phoebe asked no one in particular.

"Bianca." Wyatt answered; coming out of the room and joining the rest of his family. "Bianca did this to him."

"What do you mean?" Piper stood up and walked closer to her oldest son. "I'm going to kill that little bitch!"

"Honey, calm down. What exactly did he tell you, Wyatt?" Leo tried to be rational about this. He may want to hurt Bianca as much as the others did, but Chris' relationship with her deserved more respect than that.

"I heard enough, Dad. From what I could get out of Chris, it seems like our little phoenix has been cheating on my little brother!" Wyatt was having a hard time controlling his powers. He wanted to find Bianca and tear her apart, limb by limb. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Wyatt had first realized his feelings for his little brother about a year after they were living together…

"_Wy, aren't you going to sleep yet?" Chris had gone to the bathroom to pee and on his way back to his bedroom, he caught sight of his brother still working on a research paper. _

_Wyatt was sitting on one of the stools for the little island in the middle of their kitchen. He was furiously typing on his little black laptop, barely even noticing his brother's presence. _

"_Later," he quickly replied._

_Chris shrugged and dragged himself to the sofa. He telekinetically grabbed the remote and opened the television. He channel-surfed for awhile until stopping on a random movie._

"_I'll keep you company, Wy. Got nothing to wake up for tomorrow morning anyways." Chris threw a lazy grin to his brother._

_Even when Wyatt was harassed from his day to day problems with med school and his magical destiny, he couldn't help but stop and admire his brother's kindness and unwavering loyalty to him. _

_Wyatt gave a quick nod back and returned his focus on the paper that was due tomorrow. He hadn't had time to work on it due to certain demonic problems that he and his brother had to fix first. His thesis was on brain development. How certain memories and events in our life can change or shape our personalities. _

_He was so intent on finishing it on time that he jumped up out of his seat when a sudden cry escaped his brother's mouth. He rushed to where his brother was, fully expecting a demon that was about to feel the Twice-Blessed's wrath induced from hurting his one and only brother._

_When he reached his brother, he saw no demons, no gross looking creatures, and certainly nothing scary aside from the fact that his brother was watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre._

"_Wyatt, come here!" Chris pulled his brother down to the couch with him. He buried his head in Wyatt's chest and curled himself into the fetal position. _

_Wyatt hesitantly put his arms around Chris, not really knowing what to do. _

"_Chris…it's just a movie."_

"_It's based on a true story!" Chris just snuggled in deeper, not really knowing how uncomfortable his brother was becoming._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes and just decided to play along. He just needed to edit his paper, something he could do in the morning. For now, his brother needed him…sort of._

Things after that started to not make sense for the Twice-Blessed witch. Normal situations just like that started to seem…weird. He wouldn't describe it as love per say, but it was definitely not normal. He had never acted on his feelings and had buried them deep inside for various reasons. Aside from the fact that it was incest, Chris was in a committed relationship with Bianca. Oh, how much he regretted letting Chris make that disastrous mistake.

"Wy?" Wyatt hadn't noticed his uncle Coop walk up to him. Coop put a hand on Wyatt's shoulders, feeling waves of heartbreak rush out of him. The kind of heartbreak you fell when the one you love has been hurt, put into irrevocable pain. "Would you mind if I went into see him?"

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes, choosing to go back into his little trance. Coop proceeded to Chris' room.

Once he was inside, he kneeled beside the bed his nephew was resting on. He put his ring on top of Chris' chest and it hovered before a gold hue started spreading all over Chris' body.

"I knew it…" Coop sighed and took his hand away.

"Knew what?" Wyatt was standing in the doorway, watching as his uncle did that thing with his ring.

Coop stood up, his face looking down the whole time.

"Chris is…"


	2. Stupid Cupid

Disclaimer: I'll own them...someday... not yet though!

AN: YAY! People liked it! Thanks to the people who reviewed...lemme just go copy and paste your names...BRB

Thanks to: JayneyHunter; fairyofmusic; angelkat2502; Kelly82!!!

I'm going to start doing that...

* * *

"Chris is?" Wyatt asked.

Coop sighed, and answered, "Heartbroken."

Wyatt looked confused but followed his uncle outside without question. They joined the family in the living room. The whole apartment screamed clean. Every room and furniture was adorned in white. The couches in the living room were of white leather and every surface was spotless.

The brothers had agreed that their apartment's theme would be heaven. Cheesy and corny as it was, it really seemed to suit them. The first thing they did as soon as they were settled in was cast a spell, a cleaning spell, and with every demon vanquished in their closed quarters, they always used their aunt Paige's favorite vanishing spell.

"What's going on Uncle Coop?" Wyatt asked with concern written all over his face.

"Well, you see… Chris seems to have formed a block. The same block your aunt Phoebe had when we met." Coop answered.

"You mean the that means he's not open to love anymore?" Phoebe looked back and fourth between her husband and nephew.

"But that's impossible." Piper said, slightly shaking her head. "Chris is too young and this is just only one heart break. Phoebe had to go through so many pains before she formed that."

"Don't underestimate their relationship, Piper." Coop began. "Phoebe always knew that in every relationship she was in, there was a chance of heartbreak. That possibility never went away from her mind. She never let it..."

"What are you saying, Uncle Coop?"

"I'm saying that Chris never did… from what you guys have told me, it seems as if they were also meant to be together. Do you really think Chris ever imagined that there was a chance that this would happen?" Coop looked at all of their faces and their shared glances, and got his confirmation.

"There was never any reason to doubt their bond. The only thing that was able to come between them in the other future was death, and even that didn't stop Chris from loving here." Leo said.

"Exactly. And I'm willing to bet that after he got his past life's memories, it only strengthened his faith in their love." Coop further explained, while watching Wyatt at the corner of his eye.

Wyatt sat next to his parents on the love seat. His elbows resting on his knees as he covered his head with his hands. He couldn't believe that this was happening to his brother.

The other Chris fought so hard so that he could have his future with Bianca and live happily ever after. It just didn't seem fair that after all that, he was still destined to lose her, and in the cruelest way.

"So then what do we do?" Piper clapped her hands to get everyone out of their dreamlike state. "I am not going to have my baby boy's future ruined like this. Chris Perry, my other son, did not give his life up for some girl who is just going to break his heart to the point where he is unable to love again."

"You're right, Piper." Coop nodded and put a gentle hand on his sister-in-laws shoulder.

"So what's your plan? What do we do?" Paige spoke up for the first time. Nothing against Wyatt, but she always did kind of favored Chris. Even as a child, Chris loved to banter with his aunt Paige. Sarcasm was one of the things they shared, and the love of magic was the other.

"Well, I was planning to do the same thing I did to help Phoebe." Coop replied.

"You mean when you took me to see my past loves?" Phoebe asked her husband.

"Well, not exactly. You see--"

"He's too young to have that much past loves. How is that going to work?" Piper interrupted.

"Well, as I was about to say. There's no point in going through the history of his love life since it seems it was just this one that made him form this block. And as you have already tried Piper, my ring can also take me to the future. All I have to do is take him to a place in the future where he is happy and in-love."

"Can you do that? I mean, if he has this block then doesn't that mean he doesn't have a future in love?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a complicated situation. Time-traveling always is." Leo interjected.

"Leo's right. And when I say future, I don't necessarily mean his absolute future. It can always change and I'm planning to take him to one where he does find his love." Coop tried to explain.

He knew there was a chance of this not working, but he didn't want his nephew to end up alone and miserable. The wall he put up around his heart was worse than what Phoebe had. It was the most unfortunate case he's ever seen. For a man, so in-love with so much faith, not a single doubt in his mind, would be hurt like this.

To find out his girlfriend was cheating on him was bad enough. It just made matter's worse that he didn't even welcome the possibility. It was like he was sitting on the highest ground, when a thundering lightning bolt, with all its lies and betrayals, hit him and he just came crashing down.

"When do we do this?" Wyatt looked up at his cupid uncle. He didn't really understand the situation, mostly because he was too clouded by his conflicting emotions towards his own brother. All he knew was that if anyone deserved love and happiness, it was Chris. And he'd be damned if anyone got in the way.

* * *

Piper and Leo were on their bed cuddling. They had just gotten back from their sons' apartment. They had all decided to let Chris sleep for now and to start whenever Chris felt ready. Coop had warned all of them that he might seem even more distant now that he's been betrayed so heavily.

Piper reluctantly agreed to let him come to her on his own time, only wanting her son's best interest at heart.

"Oh, Leo… He doesn't deserve this…" Piper murmured against her husband's chest.

Their feet and arms were intertwined, making it hard to see which limb belonged to whom. Leo held his wife closer, savoring the warmth between them. He knew how lucky he was to have Piper in his life, more so that she became his wife. Now all Leo wanted was the same for his son.

"I don't care who he ends up with. I just know that I can't let him go through this again." Piper continued, not caring if her husband was getting tired of her rants.

"I know, honey." Leo kissed the top of her head. "I want our son, both our sons, to know what this feels like."

Leo held her tighter to emphasize his point. They've been married for (_AN: too lazy to do the math_) many years and he never forgot to thank fate for dealing him such a beautiful card. She was always on his mind and vice-versa.

They woke up in each other's arms every morning, and slept in each other's arms every night. Everything in between consisted of them mostly wanting to be in each other's arms.

"He's a good boy…A good person, Leo…" Piper couldn't help but start to get teary eyed at the injustice her son was being dealt. "I just want him to be happy…"

"He's been through a lot and he'll get through this too, Piper."

"But why does he have to get through things?" Piper said, anger starting to become apparent in her voice. "He deserves happiness… Why can't it just be easy for him just this once?"

"He will find happiness…and love, with all its trappings." Leo sighed, not knowing if he was trying to convince his wife or himself. "And when he finds that happiness, we are going to be behind him 100 percent."

Piper nodded, a little tired from the night's emotional events. Piper clapped twice and the room became dark, as the lights were turned off. They slept, in the other's embrace, with their son's happiness as their last thoughts.

* * *

Wyatt was setting up his pillows on the floor of his brother's room. He didn't want to leave Chris in the state that he was in, so Wyatt decided to watch over him, even in sleep. There was enough room in the bed to fit both of them, even with Wyatt's built and muscular physique. However, with all the conflicting emotions that were raging inside of him, he decided the floor was the better choice.

Chris looked absolutely peaceful and serene as he rested. Wyatt couldn't help the smile on his face as he noticed a tiny drool stain that formed on his brother's pillow.

The moonlight was streaming from the window, and hit Chris' form perfectly. He was lying on his side, facing the space where Wyatt was sleeping. The windows were on the opposite side, making the crescent light form an outline of Chris' lean figure.

Wyatt leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the other man's forehead, careful as not to wake him up. He tucked a piece of strand of hair behind Chris' ear and sighed.

"Goodnight, sleeping beauty..."

Wyatt chuckled at his own little corny joke and settled himself for sleep.

'_Bianca, I love you so much…' Chris was holding the brunette phoenix in his arms._

'_Oh, Chris… I love you too…' She faced him and they started to make out passionately._

_As they were showering each other with tender kisses and gentle touches, another man entered the picture. He pulled Bianca roughly away from Chris._

'_Hey!' Chris stood up and made a big gesture with his hand, but saw that he was unable to telekinetically throw the mysterious man aside._

'_This isn't a matter of magic, baby. I'm sorry…' _

_Chris was so angry at the man that he didn't even notice Bianca wasn't trying to get away from him. In fact, it looked as if they were holding hands._

_But that can't be right…Bianca loved him…_

'_Bianca, come back to me!' Chris shouted. 'Bianca, I love you!'_

_And so he continued. Shouting even when his throat was starting to get sore. He didn't understand why the more he shouted for her; the farther she seemed to be. He could feel tears prickling his eyes and he could hear his heart throbbing like mad._

_Out of nowhere, he felt strong arms encircle him. He sensed a strong feeling of devotion and love. Whoever this was, the person was calling out to him…_

'_Chris!'_

'_Chris!'_

"Chrissie, wake up!" Wyatt was trying to settle his brother who was thrashing around the bed and calling out Bianca's name.

Chris didn't necessarily awoke but he did stop thrashing and screaming. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully again, and this time, Wyatt knew he couldn't leave him like this. He positioned them both so that Wyatt would still be holding him, still making him feel safe.

Wyatt sighed, and knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep after this and hoped that his uncle's plan works.

* * *

AN: I think what I want to make clear is that everyone wants Chris to be happy...EVERYONE!

Read&Review..and whatnot


	3. Grieving Process

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, Own the rights to Charmed tonight...

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Marcus: I'm sorry it didn't touch you. The thing with Chris' power was a little rushed, but I'm not sure if I'll ever go back to it. I'm just going to leave it like it is probably.

JayneyHunter, lexi-charmed, fairyofmusic, neji-kun-snowvillage, Thanks!

* * *

Piper was making the pancakes flip in the air as she tossed and maneuvered the frying pan like a pro. She was humming to herself, just enjoying the normalcy of it. She checked the eggs that were frying on the pan next to her. With a quick and tricky hand movement, the eggs flipped so their other side would be cooked. 

She loved mornings like this. A morning where she would wake up a bit early and make breakfast for the family she so dearly loves. She walked over to where the plates were stored and took ten plates, knowing that it wasn't going to be enough and that she would have to go get more.

She was so focused on not dropping them that she didn't notice the incoming orbs behind her.

"Mom!" Wyatt greeted cheerfully, startling his mom and causing her to drop all the plates.

Piper wasn't able to freeze them fast enough and they all shattered as they hit the wooden floor. "Wyatt!"

"Sorry, Mom!" Wyatt scurried to the broken pieces and started healing them.

"Good going, Wy…" Chris said in a monotones tone. Chris also startled their mother, but this time, no plates were injured.

"Chris!" Piper, forgetting all about the dishware, rushed over to her youngest son and gave him a great big gigantic hug.

"You're squishing me, Ma…" Chris said. Since he was over six feet tall and his mother barely 5'3, the parts that she could reach, she had squeezed to the death.

Wyatt smiled to himself at his mother's endearing display of affection. A tiny part of his brain wondered if that would change if he ever did try to make move on his brother. Would she still hug him and call him sweet pet names? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He put those thoughts aside and started placing the newly healed plates on the big dining table.

"So, honey, how are you?" Piper's voice took on the motherly concerned tone that she's perfected over the years.

"Fine." Chris answered, shrugging it off. "I'm actually thinking of a getting a haircut today. Like you said Mom, it is getting too shaggy…"

"Oh, that's great!" Piper said. "But I thought you loved how your hair is…"

"Actually, it was more like Bianca did." Chris replied, his face not showing any emotions. "I'll come back for dinner later, though."

Before Piper could respond, he kissed his mother on the cheek and orbed away.

"Uncle Coop said that there was a chance of this happening." Wyatt had come back into the kitchen and put an arm around his mother's shoulders. "He's going to try and get rid of everything that reminds him of her."

"Wow. I would have thought that he would actually still be clinging to the hope that they could work this out." Piper commented, a blank expression on her face.

"Well, hopefully not. Chris is smart," Wyatt smiled. "And a little bit of a rebel. Wouldn't be surprised if he skipped a few steps in the grieving process…"

Piper sighed and turned to her son. "What's your opinion in all of this?"

"All I know is…I am not going to let anyone do this to him again." Wyatt said with a conviction.

"I know you won't. You are a great big brother…" Piper put a hand to his face. "Make each other happy. Promise me that."

"I promise." Wyatt answered, not a hint of hesitation in his voice.

The sounds of people going downstairs interrupted their little moment. If only they knew how hard the road was going to be…

"I'll get more plates." Wyatt said.

Piper nodded and went back to serving breakfast for the Halliwell brood.

* * *

"Here you go, sir." A waitress at the Bayside Café set a plate of double chocolate chip cookies down on Wyatt's table. 

Wyatt came here often to get away from all the magic and just have some time alone to study and focus. He was currently working on his term paper that he had been avoiding due to lack of a muse. He could have done it on any topic he wanted. Problem is, he didn't know what that topic was.

"Oh, I didn't order any." Wyatt looked up from his laptop and addressed the cute waitress.

"It's complimentary, sir. From the owner…" She even added a little wink before she left.

Wyatt shrugged and assumed that since he was a usual, the owner just wanted to be nice to such a loyal customer.

He picked the biggest one out of the three delicious looking cookies and bit into it. He suddenly felt like his mouth had died and gone to heaven. It was amazing! If he hadn't known that this was a strictly mortal held business, he would have thought there was a magical euphoria ingredient in the cookie.

He mentally promised himself to take Chris here and make him try out this absolutely divine cookie-liciousness. He laughed inwardly at his made-up word and raised his hand to call over the cute little blonde waitress.

"Liked it, sir?" She asked, with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"I loved it! This is amazing!" Wyatt was on his second one as he spoke. "Why would you guys be giving this out for free?"

"We usually don't. My boss just told me to serve some to your table."

Wyatt nodded since he was too busy chewing to say anything. He ordered a dozen more and made a mental note to himself to go the gym if he was planning to eat anymore of these.

"Coming right up, sir!" She said and walked away.

Wyatt sipped some of his mocha latte and tried to focus at the task in hand. He placed his fingers on the keyboard and couldn't move a muscle. He stared at the screen a minute longer, forcing something, anything, to come out. He even narrowed his eyes as if there was a hidden message that would appear to help him with his term paper.

"Come on…" Wyatt murmured to himself.

"Are you alright?" A guy, which Wyatt guessed to be around the same age as him, came up to him and asked.

The guy was wearing what looked like a baker's outfit. He even had a little flour dust on his left cheek. He was wearing a smile that was so genuine that it actually unnerved Wyatt.

"Uhm, yeah…" Wyatt replied uncomfortably. "Are you the baker?"

"Well, I prefer to call myself the pastry maker. Baker makes me sound like I'm this fat Italian." The man responded, a cheeky grin on his face. "No offense to fat Italian bakers though."

They both chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, thanks for the cookies…"

"Yeah, no problem." He gestured to the empty seat next to Wyatt. "Mind if I sit down?"

"It's your café…" Wyatt said jokingly.

"Yes, it is." Again, the man grinned and Wyatt couldn't help but smile back.

"The name's David." He introduced himself, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Wyatt." He hesitated for a second before shaking David's hand.

"I see you here often."

"It's a great café…"

"Then why don't I ever see you take your girlfriend here?"

"I guess the fact that I don't have one kinda makes that hard to happen." Wyatt smiled, incredulous to the fact that this guy seemed to be hitting on him. "That and the fact that I'm gay,"

David's smile became wider, showing off his sparkly perfect teeth.

"Don't worry. So am I," he added with a wink.

"I wasn't worried." Wyatt flirted back, not really knowing where the hell this was going. (_AN: neither does the author…_)

"Of course, of course." The guy started to get up out of his seat. "Well, I have work to do. I'll see you again sometime."

"Yeah, definitely." Wyatt smiled.

He heard a jingling and knew that Chris was calling to him.

"I have to go too, anyways." Wyatt excused himself and hurriedly put his stuff back into his bag.

* * *

"Wy!" Chris screamed to the ceiling. "Wyatt!" 

Chris sensed for his brother and knew that he was at that café again. Unlike his brother, Chris didn't really get why coffee was so alluring. His whole family were like caffeine addicts and he guessed that little trait skipped him.

Wyatt orbed to his brother as soon as he was in his car. He looked a little ruffled since he had to run with all of his things while trying to be inconspicuous. He had thought a demon was attacking, but soon realized his brother just had to talk to him.

"What is it, Chris?"

"Well, on my way home from the getting a cut, I was attacked by manticores." Chris began. "I thought Mom and the Aunts took care of them a long time ago."

"Well, they killed one pack. There could have been others that weren't there." Wyatt said rationally. "Were you able to kill them?"

"No, they were too fast." Chris explained shamefully. "I wasn't really at the top of my game. I was too distracted and I think I was lucky just to get away."

Wyatt sighed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Look, let's go to the Manor. Maybe Mom and the Aunts can help." Wyatt reasoned.

"What? We don't need them. I just wasn't prepared. We don't need to bother them with this." Chris said stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked. "I mean, they can understand if you want to take a little break from the demon business…"

"What are you talking about? I don't need a break!" Chris pushed Wyatt's hand away and accidentally smashed one of the vases to the wall. "Now look what you did!"

Wyatt was stunned at Chris snapping at him. He was so shocked that he didn't even try and stop Chris from orbing out or from following him. He quietly cleaned up the broken pieces of the vase and decided to confront Chris about his uncle Coop's plan.

* * *

Chris orbed to the attic of the Halliwell Manor. He quickly went to the book and started flipping the pages vigorously. He was turning the pages so roughly that he ended up tearing an entry about the Demon of Anarchy. 

"UGH!" Chris let out a loud groan and decided to stop taking out his frustrations on the Book of Shadows and sat himself down on the tattered old couch of the attic.

He couldn't believe how he had just shouted at his brother. He was so messed up and so very aware of it. He knew that he should apologize for being such a jerk but his Halliwell stubbornness and his stupid pride was stopping him. He just really hoped that Wyatt's patience of him hasn't run out yet. He already just lost his girlfriend. He didn't want to lose his Wyatt too.

After he had gotten all his past life's memories when he turned 23, he found a new sense of appreciation for his brother. The Wyatt in the other future obviously had soft spot for his brother, but the innate evil inside him never really let him show the kind of affection he felt for the other Chris.

Instead of seeing Wyatt in a bad light and feeling slightly defensive towards him like their mom and aunts were scared of, he felt an even greater gratitude that this good and kind Wyatt was his brother.

Chris felt such a great amount of loyalty and devotion to Wyatt that when he had come out to his family, Chris was the first one to embrace his brother's newly found way of life.

They were there for each, through thick and thin, which was why Chris had no doubt who it was that drove his nightmares away last night. If it had been Wyatt going through the same thing, he knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink also.

'_Any guy would be lucky to have him…' _ Chris thought.

Unfortunately, his brother hasn't even had one boyfriend. In high school, his brother had been a jock and was always followed by a flock of girls.

He wondered if anyone had ever been so lucky as to have experienced being in his brother's embrace. Chris wasn't sure if it was right to think that way but he did so nonetheless. His brother's arms were always like a haven to him.

When they were younger, they would watch scary movies. Chris was always easily affected, a little flaw only his brother knew about. Certain classics like, The Ring, always used to give him nightmares. Not that he really minded though. His brother would always orb to his room, and camp out on the floor, and they would sleep while their hands were clasped together. When it was a particularly scary movie, his brother would hold him until he fell asleep.

Wyatt would tease him and say, "Just didn't want to hear your girly screams in the middle of the night."

Chris sighed to himself and stopped reminiscing. There was a demon to kill, and his life was a complete mess. No point remembering the good times when it just makes you yearn for more.

He spotted the vanquishing potion that his mom and aunts had used back then. He remembered the other him forcing Piper to vanquish the half-manticore baby and suddenly wondered if they were somehow involved.

He was about to shout for his mom to come upstairs when the door to the attic opened and revealed the three Charmed Ones assisting a wounded man to the couch.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Paige asked her nephew.

"I was just checking something on the entry about the manticores." Chris said, watching as his Aunt Paige healed the man's wounds. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Derek." Piper answered. "The manticores are after him and his son."

"I don't get it though. Didn't we vanquish them?" Phoebe asked openly. "Did some of them get away?"

"That's the same thing that Wy said." Chris offered.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. "Were you guys attacked?"

"I was..."

"Okay, I get why they would be seeking revenge from Derek and his son. What I don't get is why they would be attacking Chris..."

"For information." Chris answered. "I don't think they really wanted to kill me now that I look back on it. They could have done so very easily if they wanted. I wasn't exactly in the right mind set for a demon fight."

"Oh, honey, did you get hurt?" His mom asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." Chris said. "I orbed as soon as I could."

"Good. That's good…" Piper gave an awkward smile. She was having a really hard time keeping her mouth shut about the whole Bianca thing and having to pretend it never even happened. "Well, I think we can handle this now. Why don't you go to the club and see if you're needed?"

"What are you talking about Mom?" Chris had no idea about the little gathering his family had about his and Bianca's breakup. He had assumed that Wyatt had informed them the basics and had taken care of him by himself. "The grand opening of Nexus isn't in two weeks."

"Well, then…" Piper looked at her sisters for some help.

"Home!" Phoebe said, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Go home and relax!"

"Uhm… Are you guys sure you don't want me help?" Chris asked, wanting the distraction.

"We are still the Charmed Ones, you know." Paige said. "Now go home and relax while you're still young!"

Rolling his eyes, Chris orbed home to his apartment with Wyatt.

* * *

Chris was expecting a very pissed off Twice-Blessed witch when he got home. Instead, he saw his brother and his uncle Coop sitting quietly on the couch, as if they were waiting for him to get home. 

"What's going on?" Chris asked the both of them.

They shared a glance before Wyatt said, "Maybe you should sit down, Chrissie."

"I'm fine standing up. Now what's going on?"

Coop walked over to him without answering. He put his hand over Chris' chest and slowly a golden aura started to appear around his nephew.

"What the…" Chris looked bewildered and turned to his uncle for answer.

"That's a block, Chris. You've closed yourself off from love. You need to fix this and I'm going to help you." Coop said.

"There's nothing to fix, Uncle Coop." Chris replied indignantly.

"Chris, you're losing control over your powers!" Wyatt retorted. "If you don't get a hold of your emotions, you are going to get yourself killed."

Chris opened his mouth to defend himself but Wyatt cut him off.

"Admit it!" Wyatt said. "Look, at least just humor us. Go on one little trip with us and if you think you really don't need any help, we'll leave you alone."

Chris looked at both of them, not really sure how to answer. For a minute there, Wyatt actually thought Chris might turn them down. If anyone inherited their mother's stubbornness, it was Chris.

"Fine." Chris relented. "But before we do, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Wy."

"Forgiven and forgotten, bro." Wyatt smiled at him.

Their uncle grabbed their hands and they felt a sudden tug at their hearts. The room slowly changed to the Magic School's library…

* * *

AN: The character David is obviously the baby in Little Monsters. I really don't know which actor to assign to that character. If anyone had anyone in mind for him, please let me know. 


	4. There's Got To Be A Morning After

Disclaimer: Not mine...Can we stop rubbing it in?

AN: New Characters:

PRUDENCE EMMELINE- JULIA DI ANGELO

- ORBING, TELEKINESIS

- 7 years old

JORDAN SAMUEL- JORDAN TIMSIT

- ORBING, CONJURING

- 6 years old

GABRIELLE BELINDA – ABIGAIL BRESLIN

- ORBING, FORCE-FIELD

- 4 years old

DAVID STEPHEN- JASON LEWIS

- SUPER-SPEED

25 years old

Okay, uhm...having problems with their little format. Anyways, I suggest people look at who those kids are before reading. Then again, who cares. I put Julia/Prue and Jordan/Jordan because in 'Forever Charmed''s IMDb thingy, it list's them as Piper's grandchildren. I picked Abigail because I loved the chemistry between her and Drew Fuller in their movie, The Ultimate Gift.

Thanks to those who reviewed: JayneyHunter, fairyofmusic, Peya Luna.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, and Coop quickly hid behind the red velvety couch of the Magic School's library. Chris was about to ask what they were waiting for but Coop put a finger to his mouth to silence him. 

They held their breaths and were crouched down, not moving a muscle. They were like those gargoyle statues you would see on top of those old cathedrals. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long until the destined scene started to play out before them.

A little girl with long brunette locks cascading around her face and bright blue eyes wide with excitement came running in. She went over to one of the bookshelves and searched for the book that she wanted. Once she found it, she grabbed it and ran to the middle of the room. She was facing the doorway and started bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Daddy, come here!" She cried. "Daddy, daddy!"

A man who the three of them assumed was the girl's father, rushed over to her. The guy took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Gaby, baby, you can't just run off like that!" The guy seemed to be the future version of Chris.

He didn't seem to have changed much over the years. The only difference was the hair. There was none. (_AN: His hair right now in army wives…_)

"But dad, I needed to show you something!" Gaby, as she was now known, whined.

"That's no excuse, sweetie. You know daddy can't be running around right now." The future Chris scolded the girl but had no hint of any disappointment or anger in his face. In fact, he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Gaby said, apologizing quickly so that she would be spared the lecture of being sensitive in her Daddy's current special needs. She rolled her eyes though; couldn't help herself.

"Alright, sweetie." The future Chris smiled, knowing that he could never really get mad at his children. He carried her to the couch that the three from the present were hiding behind. "What did you want to show me?"

"Look!" The little girl was referring to a picture in the book which they could not see.

They heard the future Chris chuckle and said, "Is that what you think your Papa is?"

"Well, isn't that him daddy?" She asked in such a sweet adorable voice. "Isn't that Papa?"

"Well, honey…" The future Chris seemed to hesitate for a bit but the childish hopefulness in his daughter's voice persuaded him to just agree. "That is exactly who your Papa is like."

"That's stupid!" A boy with shaggy blonde hair and emerald green eyes walked in and sat beside them on the couch.

"Jordan! Watch your mouth!" The future Chris was quick to scold the young boy, as if it was routine.

"But Dad, it is!" said Jordan defensively. "Papa isn't really like that…"

The picture that they could not see was referred to again.

Future Chris gave an audible sigh.

"How 'bout we let Papa decide then, Jordy!" The little girl said stubbornly.

"We don't need to cause I already know the answer!" the boy replied, sticking his tongue out.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Stop!" Future Chris gave another audible sigh. "Daddy is very tired and needs to rest."

"You kids will be the death of me…" he said teasingly and gave each child a kiss on the tops of their heads. Both kids mumble a sorry but were still glaring at each other.

"How 'bout we go get your big sister, Prue, and then let's head home." Chris suggested in that practiced sweet tone that people seemed to use when they we're trying real hard not to lose their temper with their kids.

"Okay, Daddy!" Gaby exclaimed, jumping off the couch and rushing out the doors.

"Whatever." Jordan mumbled, also getting off the couch but instead of rushing out like his younger sister, he stayed and helped his father get off the couch.

"Thanks, son." Said Future Chris, but Jordan just shrugged it off and gave him a quick nod.

Coop looked at his nephews and nodded to them, signaling that that was all they needed to see. He grabbed their hands like before and their surroundings changed to that of Wyatt and Chris' living room.

Chris felt like he had to sit down and collapsed on the white leather couch. Wyatt joined him and they both sat quietly for awhile until their uncle broke the silence.

"So…" Coop began. "What do you think about what you just saw Chris?"

"I'm gay." Chris said disbelievingly, his eyes wide as a saucer. "And those kids…they were so beautiful…"

"Does the fact that you may have had them with another man seem to bother you, kid?" Coop asked.

"Well, I don't know." Chris sat upright. "I mean, I've never really thought about it. Being with Bianca… I kinda just thought that learning about my sexual preferences was a moot point considering that I had already found who I was meant to be with…"

Not really knowing how to reply to that, Coop just nodded understandingly.

"What do you think he…I mean, I meant when I said that I couldn't '_be running around right now'?_" Chris asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure that was the important part…" Coop smiled weakly. "What you should have paid attention to were the adorable kids you created with your true love. Couldn't you feel the happiness and contentment and that perpetual glow that was radiating from future you?"

Chris smiled at picture his uncle was painting in his head. "It seemed like I was really happy. I did sense some kind of satisfaction in his voice. Is that really possible?"

"Everything is possible… You just have to have faith, Chris." Coop replied, as he put his hand over Chris' chest once again. The golden aura appeared but it didn't seem to be as cluttered as it did before.

"What does that mean?" Wyatt asked, speaking up for the first time since they got back.

"Well, basically it means that our little trip helped, but Chris still has very strong issues to overcome." Coop explained. "If you would like, Chris, we can continue this until we get rid of your block."

Chris opened his mouth to say something but closed it again quickly. He nodded instead and gave a polite smile.

Coop hugged his nephews and bid them goodbye and goodnight. They gave their thank you's and decided to do this again some time soon. The silence reigned minutes after their uncle's departure. Both boys seemed to be having internal dilemmas.

"Are we… uhm…going to…talk about it?" Chris had never once been insecure about asking for his brother's opinion, but Wyatt's eerie silence was completely throwing him off.

"Maybe tomorrow," replied Wyatt, quickly standing up and going to his room.

He shut the door louder than intended, but at the time being, he didn't care about the repercussions. He slid to the floor against the door. What he saw had hit him harder than he had anticipated. Going with them, he knew that he was going to have to see Chris being happy with someone else.

'_Maybe if it was a girl…' _Wyatt thought. _'I wouldn't have felt so affected.'_

But it wasn't. It had been a guy. Another guy was to have that amazing future with him, a future filled with love, family, and happiness. Was it wrong for him to feel like this? To want to kill someone he doesn't even know yet because they can make his brother happier than he ever could?

A tiny part of Wyatt wondered if there was a chance that _he _could be the one that the kids had referred to as Papa. He allowed himself a moment of indulgence. Chris, forever his to touch, to kiss, to love… to share with the person he's always loved above all else those wonderful kids. Then again, what if he was merely just the great fun loving uncle… Could he live with that?

The only obstacle that really stopped him from keeping his feelings a secret from his brother was Bianca. When she was abruptly taken away from the picture, he actually let himself hope for more with Chris. He knew Chris wouldn't run away screaming if the feelings weren't mutual. Their bond was stronger than that, it was stronger than anything. He would most likely be rejected in the nicest way possible.

But what was the point? No reason to just keep hoping for more just to be hurt to the point of no return. So what now? What does he do when Chris finds that perfect guy and he's left pinning for the one person he can't have? At least he was sure of one thing. Chris' happiness is top priority. If he's not the one to provide it…well, he's just going to have to live with that.

Deciding that there no point dwelling on this more, he picked himself up off the floor and dragged himself to his bed. He looked over at his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Chris, arms around each other. He knew in his head that he couldn't sacrifice this for anything.

He slowly took off his pants and his shirt, even more exhausted than he thought. He climbed into bed, not really caring what tomorrow had in store for him. He curled himself around a pillow and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Across the hallway in the other bedroom, Chris was also having a hard time trying to get a handle on today's events. So is he gay? Did it really matter? Why was Wyatt so cold after? And most importantly, could he ever trust again?

Chris groaned, wishing his brother was right beside him. He was lying on his back with his hands tucked underneath his head, looking at the ceiling as if it held the answers to life's quandaries. He closed his eyes and fell tears prickling him. He had never felt more alone in his life.

Ever since Bianca dropped the bombshell on him, he couldn't find any reason to go on, to take the next step. If it wasn't for his brother this morning insisting they go over to the Manor, he would have likely stayed in bed all day. How could she just leave him like this?

He tried to call her today, but hung up the phone after the first ring. He had no idea if that made him a coward or smart. Maybe both, maybe neither… For the second time that night, he wished his brother was right beside him.

Chris let out a sob he had been trying to hold back. He knew that once the floodgates were open, there wouldn't be any stopping or slowing it down. He let out an anguished cry and turned so that he was lying down on his side. Unintentionally, he went into the fetal position, as if trying to protect his heart with his knees and arms.

What could he have possibly done to deserve this? He tried to look back on all the arguments he ever had with her. Once they fought over Bianca's family business. Chris had been determined that Bianca did not follow her mother's footsteps. That one had been resolved quickly for Bianca chose to shun that part of her life for Chris.

It was smooth sailing after that. They didn't have fights that were grounds for breaking up or even separating for a time period. They had built a relationship based on trust and love. Why wasn't that enough? Did she stop loving him? Was she having regrets over choosing Chris above her family?

Chris closed his eyes again, trying in vain to stop the tears from falling. What was the point in trying to analyze what went wrong and when? She was never coming back and Chris would be stupid if he took her back. A tiny part of him though, knew he wasn't strong enough to handle this. He may be great when it comes to the power department, but when it comes to the matters of the heart, magic can't really help.

He bit his lip, not wanting another sob to come out, from fear that his brother might hear. He was twenty-four, for God's sake. He shouldn't be relying on his brother as much as he does. No wonder Wyatt was getting tired of him…

Chris tried to picture the little girl he had just seen in his trip to the future. A part of him still felt something like that was impossible. She was so adorable, with her toothy smile and puffy cheeks. Could someone really want to be with such a wreck like him?

He heard the sound of orbs and knew that it was his brother checking up on him. He was expecting Wyatt to lash out a bit for triggering his distress signals, but Wyatt didn't say a word. Instead, Chris felt him climbing into bed with him. Strong muscled arms encircled Chris and slowly made him unfold from the fetal position.

"Wy…" Chris murmured. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an attentive brother.

"Shh, Chrissie…"

Chris turned around and buried his head in Wyatt's chest. His brother was here, no point holding back now. He cried unabashed and snuggled in deeper, savoring the warmth and security his brother's arms always seemed to offer.

Wyatt felt his shirt getting soaked due to Chris' tears. He didn't care though. He could get another shirt…preferably green, Chris' favorite color.

They stayed like that for hours, until Chris' tears subsided. They fell asleep quickly and peacefully, holding each other and trusting that the other would be there in the morning…

* * *

"Someone turn off the sun…" was the first thing that Chris said as soon as he woke up. 

He stretched to work out the kinks in his body that were mostly like due to the awkward position he feel asleep in last night. His curtains were drawn back, letting the morning sun's rays hit him directly. He was never a morning person; that was more of Wyatt's thing. Speaking of his brother…

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Wyatt was standing in the doorway looking at Chris, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Ughhhh!" Chris let out a loud groan and used his telekinesis to close the drapes. He turned and resumed sleeping, planning to actually sleep the day away.

Wyatt stood there contemplating if he should do it. He glanced at his brother, sleeping so peacefully.

"Cup of coffee," mumbled Wyatt under his breath. The cup disappeared in a shower of blue orbs.

Wyatt took a step towards the bed, not sure if he was really going to do it. Maybe he shouldn't…

Wyatt ignored that little voice in his head and took another purposeful stride towards Chris…

He was going to do it…

Nothing's stopping him…

Ready…

One… Two…Three…

"ARGH!" Chris let out a scream as his brother started jumping up and down his bed like a maniac. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt cackled with laughter, feeling as if he was a five year old kid again. He collapsed on the bed next to Chris, but continued flopping his body up and down like a fish, making it feel like a waterbed.

"You're evil…" Chris murmured as he tried to ignore the wave-like motions his bed was making due to his brother.

"Oh, come on, Chrissie!" Wyatt stopped for a moment, a little out of breath. "It's a gorgeous morning! How 'bout we go down to Bayside Café and we can soak up this glorious day!"

"No!" Chris pouted like a child, and then took a pillow and covered his head.

Wyatt, not one to give up on a challenge, rolled over until he was on top of Chris. He was lying on his back atop his brother just waiting for his brother's next move. He even had the audacity to hum…the Gilmore Girl's theme song.

Wyatt could feel Chris clench and unclench his butt cheeks in an attempt to breath. Too bad they were both bred with the legendary Halliwell stubbornness. Chris could have easily orbed by now, but that would admit defeat. Something they both knew was not an option.

"'Ine…Yu'in…" Chris mumbled, already having a hard time to summon the oxygen for talking.

Wyatt rolled off of him, a satisfied smirk on his face. It was too easy…

* * *

"What will you have this morning, sir?" The same waitress from yesterday was serving them. 

"A dozen of those cookies, and coffee latte," responded Wyatt politely.

The girl turned to Chris who just said, "Bottle of water."

Once their waitress had walked off, Wyatt reached across the table and took one of Chris' hands in his.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris, though he didn't make an attempt to take his hand back.

"Can you feel it?" Wyatt asked.

"Feel what?"

"Wait, let me try again."

Wyatt put both hands over Chris' and stared at them as if willing something to come.

"Wy, what the hell are you doing?" Chris asked exasperatedly.

Wyatt sighed and looked sheepish as he explained, "I was trying to see if I could heal you…"

"From what?" Chris asked as he took back his hand.

"Heartbreak…" Wyatt said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chris chuckled at this and asked, "What would make you think you could do that?"

"Hey, look…" Wyatt defended like petulant little child. "I healed Mom when she was slowly fading away due to that thingy with Dad…"

"You mean when you were like three years old?" Chris smiled genuinely for the first time since his devastating breakup. "Are you serious?"

Wyatt pouted and folded his arms, refusing to look Chris in the eyes. This adorable image of Wyatt just made Chris laugh harder, and made Wyatt pout harder.

"Aww, come on, Wy…" Chris said, wiping the tears of mirth in his eyes. "At least you got me laughing, right?"

Wyatt looked as if he was thinking about it real hard and reluctantly relented. Before either witch could say anything else, the waitress came back with the plate of cookies and their drinks. Chris, still laughing at his brother's actions, took one of the cookies. He was appropriately surprised as he bit into it.

"This is awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "Hey, Wy, do you think mom will freak when she finds out that her chocolate chip cookies aren't the best in the world?"

Wyatt laughed at the thought. The oldest Charmed sister had always prided herself at being able to provide her family with what she boasted as the best-est chocolate chip cookies ever.

"I won't tell if you won't!" Wyatt joked, winking for good measure.

"Oh my God, she'd blow us up if we ever did!" Chris laughed, cookie crumbs flying from his mouth.

Wyatt laughed at the image of his mother and the image of Chris spitting the crumbs as he laughed heartily.

"Oh, hey, speaking of Mom… she wants us to go have dinner at the Manor tonight." Wyatt said.

"Any particular reason?"

"Something about celebrating old friends…no idea, really." Wyatt replied, shrugging.

"Oh, well, that's good." Chris said. "I've kinda been meaning to talk to Aunt Pheebs about something. Maybe we should even go early to help."

"Sure. After my class, we can meet at the apartment."

"Sounds like a plan!" Chris smiled genuinely for a second time and Wyatt couldn't help but think he was the one that put it there.

* * *

"Oh, I actually can't wait to see Derek and his son tonight." Piper said to her sisters as they worked in the kitchen for the dinner tonight. Translation—Piper cooked, Paige prepared the drinks, and Phoebe sat on one of the bar stools bothering them. 

"I know what you mean…Did he tell you what he ended up naming the kid?" Phoebe asked.

"No, actually," replied Piper. "I forgot to ask."

"Well, I bet the boys are going to hit it off, that I can tell you for sure." Paige said, as she stirred the pitch full of Iced Tea.

"Oh, I hope so." Phoebe agreed. "Poor Wyatt hasn't had a real boyfriend yet."

"Before you start playing the match-maker, let me remind you that we don't even know the boy's name yet, least of all if he's gay." Piper chided her younger sister.

"We'll see." Phoebe responded knowingly.

Their conversation traveled to other things from then on as they all prepared in the kitchen, using the dinner as an excuse to spend some quality sister time away from their husbands and kids.

* * *

AN: Uhhh...WTF was that... 

Read and Review and Flame, etc...

A beta of Harry Potter is going to fix this up for me so this will most likely be reposted when...she gets the time...


	5. Minor Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: In one of my past lives, I did own all rights to charmed.

AN: David is played by Jason Lewis. Not Tatum Channing. Jason Lewis. I know he played Dex, but I mean, that wasn't really very relevant to the lives of the Charmed Ones, was it? Dex Lawson never existed so that I can reuse the actor.

* * *

"HO, HO, HO!" Wyatt shouted as he and Chris orbed into the conservatory. Chris laughed at his brother's cute imitation of Santa Claus. 

Piper rushed out of the kitchen to greet her sons with Phoebe and Paige in tow, her arms already outstretched to hug Chris and Wyatt.

"Did he just call us a hoe?" Paige whispered to Phoebe as they made their way out to greet their nephews.

Phoebe laughed softly, and elbowed her sister jokingly.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, honey, but why did you guys come so early?" Piper asked as she hugged them. She would be tip-toeing and they would be leaning down as to make up for the height difference. The two brothers then proceeded to hug their Aunts.

"Well, actually, I was kinda hoping that I could talk to Aunt Pheebs…" Chris said.

No one made a move, assuming it wasn't personal.

"…in private." Chris added lamely.

"Oh!" The three sisters said.

Phoebe stepped up and took Chris hand. "Orb away, sweetie."

Chris did as she said and orbed them away to the attic.

"Well, it's about time he talked to the love expert." Paige commented, in her own quirky manner.

"I agree." Wyatt said. "I feel so useless with this. All I can think of doing is making sure he's not by himself for too long. I'm not sure he should really be alone with his thoughts right now."

"Don't underestimate that. Being a friend is the biggest help you could give someone who's going through the same things as Chris." Paige said knowingly.

"True." Piper agreed. "You have no idea how proud I am that you guys are there for each other."

"Thanks, Aunt Paige." Wyatt said hugging her. "You too, Ma. I guess I just really needed someone else to say it."

"Anytime, kiddo." Aunt Paige replied, winking at her blond nephew. "So were you planning to help us with the food or are we just going to stand here?"

Wyatt and Piper chuckled at her and all three started their way back in the kitchen.

111111111111111111111112222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333

"Ohh, the attic!" Phoebe commented. "I thought you were going to choose a place farther from this house…if you really wanted privacy."

Chris chuckled at his Aunt. "True, but I didn't think you'd appreciate the top of the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Hahaha…True!" replied Phoebe, walking over to the couch and gesturing for her nephew to join her. Chris complied and sat next to her on the tattered old couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Chris looked at his hands and shrugged. "Pshh…like…iono…"

"Very eloquent…" Phoebe said teasingly, hoping that it would help relax her nephew.

"Uhh, well… Last night… we…I mean, me, Wy, and Uncle Coop decided to take a little trip to my future." Chris explained awkwardly.

"OoOoOoO! What did you guys see?" Phoebe squealed gleefully.

Chris smiled at her antics before continuing, "We saw future me…with kids,"

"Aww!"

"…There was this little girl, who future me called Gaby. I think I just realized it now how much I've always adored the name Gabrielle. And then she had a bigger brother. His name was Jordan. I'm not sure why I picked that name though. Future me did also mention someone named Prue. I think I named my first daughter that, but I can't really be sure…"

"Whoa, wait!" Phoebe interrupted him. "I thought the trip would about helping you find true love. Did you happen to get a glimpse of their mother?"

"Actually…that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Chris began. "The kids never talked about a Mom. They did, however, talk about their Papa while they referred to me as Dad."

"Ohhh!" Phoebe said, understanding. "So you wanted to talk to me about being…gay?"

"Not just that! I mean, I've never had crushes or little flings with either sex. Bianca was basically my first in everything!" Chris made big gestures and stood up as he ranted. "When you guys used to tease me about being a late bloomer, I never really cared. I just thought the right person hadn't come along yet. Does it mean I'm gay? Or bi, since I was with Bianca for so long?…Aunt Pheebs, I'm so confused."

"Oh, sweetie! You know the only reason you never rally had a relationship before Bianca was because of your magical destiny butting in on your personal life." Phoebe pulled Chris by the arm, forcing him to seat back down. "Now, look. I want you to describe to me the emotions and feelings you had while you were with Bianca."

"Ugh, will that really help?" Chris groaned, not wanting to have to talk about his sex life with his Aunt.

"It might." she replied. "We'll never know until you tell me."

"So where do I begin?"

"The start is a good place."

"But…"

"Look, I know it's going to be hard going through memory lane, sweetie, but I really think this will help. Trust me…"

"Okay, okay, fine." Chris took a deep breath. "Well, we met in college… We became friends… then we started going out…"

Phoebe waited for about a minute for her nephew to continue. When it seemed like that was all he had to say, she decided to speak up.

"Wow…" Phoebe looked at Chris more closely, trying to see if he was really done. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, basically…" Chris said, nodding.

"Well, okay…" Phoebe had a feeling that this was going to be a very long conversation. "So why did you befriend her? Did she seem interesting enough for you to stop and strike up a conversation with?"

"Oh, no. Actually, she's the one that started talking to me."

"I see… But what made you ask her out?"

"Actually, she's the one who asked me out." Chris explained. "She was tired of dropping hints that I didn't really get so she just kinda asked me out."

Phoebe looked solemnly for a second, not really sure what to ask now.

"Oh, wait, what about loving her? Did you guys tell each other 'I love you'?"

"A lot." Chris smiled sadly at the thought.

"Well, when did you first realize you loved her?"

"Well, you see…I don't really know."

"Meaning…?" Phoebe gestured with her hands for Chris to keep going.

"I mean, she said it first and then I didn't want to embarrass her so I just said it back. I didn't really know what else to do, but thankfully I eventually started to mean it."

Phoebe was immensely confused. Trying a different tactic, she then asked Chris to describe Bianca and what he loved about her.

"Well, she was nice. We always made each other laugh, no matter how unfunny the situation could be. She was loyal… kinda. She dressed really nicely, too. Sometimes we would even shop together and she would help me pick out what to buy. We had a lot in common. Like we both love the show My Boys, we love the same movies… We even like the same techno music. I loved going out on dates with her because it would always be like going out with my best friend. We were just so in tune with each other…you know?"

Phoebe had a look of utter disbelief on her face. She even looked like she was biting the insides of her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"What?" Chris was thrown off by the face his aunt was making. "What is it?"

"Oh, honey! Did you even hear yourself?" Phoebe couldn't believe how clueless her nephew was. "You pretty much just described how I feel about my sisters!"

"Huh…I kinda did, didn't I?" Chris replied. "But I mean, that can't be it right? I did love her…I know I did."

"Well, maybe you did… maybe there was a time where she could have really been your wife…" Phoebe tilted his face to look at hers. "But is that really how you have wanted it? To spend your life married to your best friend?"

"Is that so bad?"

"Honey, there's nothing wrong with the person you love to be your best friend. But there is absolutely everything wrong when you force your best friend to be the one you love…" Phoebe sighed and took his hand in hers.

"Aunt Pheebs…what am I going to do? I don't think that future was far from now but I'm not really seeing anyone... Do you think it's possible that the other parent of my children could already been in my life?"

"Don't worry about that now. Trust me. Don't force love to happen or else it will just give you more heartaches. Just be open to any new opportunities that might come up. Alright?"

"Yeah…alright. Thanks, Aunt Pheebs." Chris hugged her tightly, grateful that the talk had given him some kind of closure.

* * *

"Oh, Derek! It's great to see you again!" Piper hugged the father and son as they walked into the Manor. "Everyone! They're here!" 

"Wow, this place still looks the same as it did back then…" Derek commented to Piper, as he let his eye wander around the house.

"Never really had the heart to make any big changes…" Piper explained.

"Well, neither would I." Derek said smiling. "Anyways, this is my son David. David, this is the woman we owe our lives to."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Halliwell." David said politely, making Piper blush lightly.

"Boy, am I glad we saved you!" Piper gushed. "Look, how handsome you turned out to be… especially without that freaky tongue thing you used to do."

"Oh, you mean this?" David's tongue quickly darted out, like that of a snake or a frog when it was using its tongue to catch a fly.

"David!" Derek scolded his son. "Show some manners, please!"

"Sorry," said David, though he didn't look it. He gave a timid smile, making him look even more handsome.

Piper just smiled, amused at him. She guided them to the living room and gestured for them to sit as they waited for the other people. They made small talk for a while until Paige and Phoebe finally made their appearances.

"David, I'd like you to meet the other two people we owe our lives to and made it all possible."

"Wow. Now that's what I call an introduction!" Paige joked, smiling sweetly at Derek.

"Aww, look at how you turned out! I'm so glad we didn't' vanquish you!" Phoebe added.

"Yeah, so do I. Especially without that freaky tongue thing." Paige commented.

Just as David was about to open his mouth and "do that freaky tongue thing", his father swatted him in the head and threatened, "Don't make me show your baby pictures!"

As David was about to retort, the sound of incoming orbs alerted them to the arrival of Wyatt and Chris.

"Wyatt?" David asked as soon as he could make out the newly arrivals' faces.

"David!" Wyatt was extremely surprised to see the baker from the other day standing right in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Chris couldn't help the slight resentful tone in his voice and hoped no one had noticed.

"Uhh, yeah! He's the baker, or should I say owner, of Bayside Café." Wyatt replied, not taking his eyes off David, who also seemed to be staring right back.

"This is so great!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree, Pheebs." Piper said. "We should continue talking about this while we have dinner!"

Everyone mumbled or nodded their agreement and all made their way to the dining table that was immaculately set by none other than Wyatt himself.

"This looks beautiful, Mrs. H. Even without the food," complimented David.

"Oh, that's so sweet. But actually Wyatt arranged the table for dinner," Phoebe replied, not able to contain herself.

"Gorgeous." David whispered to Wyatt, as they both sat down next to each other. Wyatt wasn't really sure if it was the table arrangement he was talking about but still nodded politely.

"Phoebe, Paige, could you help get the food please." Piper said, dragging her sisters in the kitchen.

"Phoebe, control yourself!" scolded Piper as soon as they were securely inside.

"Oh, Piper, relax! she just wants Wyatt to be happy! We all do!" Paige said, in her sister's defense.

"I know, I know…" Piper replied.

"You can't blame me for wanting my nephews to get a little experience!" Phoebe added.

"Alright, fine. Just don't be so obvious."

Paige rolled her eyes, knowing how impossible for Phoebe that was going to be. The three women carried the serving platters with delicious looking food outside and everyone immediately tucked in.

"Hey, Wy… Aunt Phoebe thought that--"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I just really wanted to say how glad I am to see you again, Wyatt." David said, snatching Wyatt's attention immediately.

"Oh, well, I'm really glad to see you too, David." Wyatt smiled back as he glowed from David's notice.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued, "Well, anyways. As I was saying…Wy, Aunt Pheebs was saying that maybe--"

Chris stopped talking after realizing Wyatt wasn't paying a bit of attention to him. Instead, Wyatt and David were making "googly" eyes with each other! Chris knew that "googly" wasn't even a word but he'd be damned if he cared.

David and Wyatt suddenly started making small talk and ignored Chris completely. Chris felt like shouting out, "HELLO! OVER HERE, WY!!" as he waved his arms in the air like he didn't care.

Chris dropped his fork on his empty plate and it made a big clanging sound that made Wyatt turn around. Chris saw a look in his brother's face and immediately felt bad for trying to butt in.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, fine." Chris mumbled and started to dump food in his plate.

Chris played with his food, looking around the table at the different conversations. The adults were chattering about something he couldn't quite understand.

'_Old stuff…' _Chris thought. _'Like the Beetles or something…'_

Chris looked at Wyatt and David making small talk. He didn't know why, but this was bothering him immensely. I mean, who the hell did this half-manticore think he was? His other self should have really killed that demon baby.

Chris leaned sideways to hear their conversation. The stupid half-demon kept whispering in Wyatt's ear, making it pretty hard to listen in. Chris had hoped that by sitting next to Wyatt, they would be able to talk about his earlier conversation with his aunt but unfortunately, that stupid baker had to sit on the other side of his brother and hog him.

Chris heard Wyatt laugh softly at another one of the stupid baker's jokes. It was obvious to Chris what that perverted half-manticore wanted. He was going to take advantage of his brother! And Chris knew he couldn't let that happen.

'_No effing way.' _Chris thought as he stabbed his pork chop mercilessly.

"Oh my goodness, David! Do you really own Bayside Café?" Phoebe asked a little too loudly. Chris knew what his aunt was doing and he thought it was just shameful.

"Actually, I co-own it with my best friend, Peter. I bake and he manages." David answered politely then winked at Wyatt.

'_Oh, for pete's sake…'_

"Ah, my boy. And he's only 25 years old…" Derek said, showing his pride in his only son by ruffling his son's light-brown hair.

"That's really amazing." Piper said. "Now, tell me, David. Do you have any interest in other types of cooking?"

"To be honest, baking is the only passion I really have." David replied.

"You should try his cookies, Mom. They're amazing!" Wyatt exclaimed.

'_My nails tastes better…' _Chris thought. If only he had known what kind of devil cookies he had been eating, he wouldn't have praised them out loud.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, Wyatt." David grinned in that annoying way again that made Chris want to rip his freaky tongue out. "Actually, I brought some for dessert if you guys don't mind. Dad thought it would a good way to say thank you."

He used his super speed to get it from the car and in less that two seconds, he handed them a plate of cookies and said, "So, thank you."

"Oh, wow. You're welcome." Piper said, making space in the dining table for the cookies.

"I'll say…You mind if I try one right now?" Paige asked, eying the delicious filled plate.

"Oh, me too!" Phoebe added as she and her sister took a cookie and bit into them.

"WOW!" Both sisters praised in chorus.

"That's what I said!" Wyatt said, as he took one for himself also.

"They're that good, huh?" Piper asked curiously, taking one for her also.

'_They are just some effing cookies people…' _ Chris growled inwardly, not believing how much this stupid baker was getting to him and how much his family was falling for him, even Wyatt.

"Oh my God! These are incredible!" Piper was holding up the cookie as if it was an Oscar.

'_Get a grip, people…' _Chris thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"So, where are the others?" Chris asked loudly, wanting the topic changed from the Oh-So-Glorious Baker.

"Yeah, where is your husband, Leo?" Derek asked, only noticing his absence. "My son and I need to thank him also."

"Well, you see, our lovely hubbies are actually watching a game at my house." Paige answered.

"And our lovely kids are also equally busy tonight." Phoebe added, gesturing to her and Paige.

"Well, not all kids are as good and obedient as some," Piper said proudly.

"I agree…" David said politely, turning to Wyatt again to flash another dazzling smile.

'_Wrong topic change…' _Chris sighed inwardly. _'What the hell is up with that guy and smiling?'_

Out of nowhere, the Godfather theme song started to play. Derek started fumbling around to find his cell phone.

"I'm really sorry everyone." David said, looking at the caller I.D. of his iphone. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"No, not at all…" Piper replied.

"Thanks," he said, as he went inside the kitchen for some privacy.

The table went back to their idle chatters and Chris went back to forming a smiley face with his spaghetti.

"So, Wyatt…you wanna do anything tomorrow night?" Chris couldn't help but overhear David ask Wyatt. Chris involuntarily froze, waiting for his brother's answer.

"Uhm…wow…uhh…" Wyatt stammered nervously, not really knowing what to say.

'_Wyatt's turning him down!' Chris chanted happily in his head. 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

"Yes…"

'_NO!'_

"Excellent." David smiled again and Chris' spaghetti was once again victim of the ruthless fork invasion.

Before anything else could be said, Derek walked backed in looking stressed and haggard.

"I'm so sorry to leave like this but some of the night nurses didn't punch in for the night shift in the E.R. and they need me." Derek explained quickly. "I would love to do this again some time though."

"Oh, wow. It's alright." Piper said, hugging Derek goodbye.

"Yeah, it's fine." Phoebe added.

"Thanks." Derek smiled at them gratefully. "David, are you coming with me?"

David looked at his father who was already getting his coat and then to Wyatt. He was completely torn at what to do, but Chris wasn't.

"It's alright, David." Chris said logically. "You should be around your Dad in case something happens."

"Uhh…" David hesitated but nodded eventually. Chris knew there was no getting out of that one without sounding insensitive about his father. "Of course, Dad, I'm coming."

"Thanks again for having us over."

"You're welcome!"

"Anytime!"

"Don't mention it!"

Came the three responses from the Charmed Ones.

"Oh, what a gorgeous boy David turned out to be." Phoebe said, ecstatic for her nephew. "Did he ask you out, Wy?"

"Yeah, sorta." Wyatt blushed under the scrutiny of his aunts.

Not being able to take anymore of it, Chris excused himself.

"Are you sure, honey?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. I just kinda want to lie down for a bit." Chris then put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "See you at home, Wy."

His body scattered to thousands of blue little orbs and left his brother to the Spanish inquisition from their aunts.

* * *

"Actually, you know what," Wyatt said slowly, getting a little frightened at his aunts' eager faces. "I don't think Chris should really be alone right now. I think I'm going to head home too." 

Before his aunts could protest, he orbed in the kitchen to say a quick good bye to his mother.

Piper was halfway saying goodnight to her oldest son before her two sister barged in the kitchen, forcing Wyatt to orb away to the safety of his apartment.

"Wyatt!" Chris hadn't expected him to come home so soon, so needless to say, Chris was shocked to see him standing in their living room. "What are you doing here?"

"Used you as an excuse to get away!" Wyatt grinned at him mischievously, impulsively grabbing him for a hug to show his gratitude. "You have no idea what you just did for me!"

"You're welcome…?"

"Ah, well." Wyatt stepped out of the embrace. "So what are you doing here? Were you really not feeling well?"

"Oh…" Chris had temporarily forgotten the flimsy excuse he had given to get away. "Uhh…"

Chris, deciding to just go with it, collapsed on the couch dramatically, like one of those girls in those soap opera shows that his Aunt Phoebe used to love to watch.

"Uhh…what the hell was that?" Wyatt said teasingly.

Chris put the back of his hand to his forehead, amping up the damsel in distress image.

"Oh, King Arthur, save me!" Chris cried spectacularly.

Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at his brother's antics. He was even more amazed when Chris started to groan as if he was really in pain.

"Ohhh, Wyattt!" Chris moaned, as if hurting terribly. "Save me!"

Wyatt's laughter started to slow down as the sounds emitting from his brother's mouth began to gain a reaction somewhere in the lower region…

"Ha...ha...nice Chris." Wyatt said awkwardly, shifting in his place.

Wyatt was going to hit him jokingly but as he swung his arm, Chris got a hold of it and pulled Wyatt down on top of him. In his panic that his brother might find out about his inappropriate reaction, he suddenly orbed in place and fell from the couch.

"OW!" Wyatt had hit his head on the coffee table on the way down.

"WOAH! Wyatt, are you okay?" Chris stopped the act and tried to get a look at his brother's forehead for a bruise or a bump.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm totally fine!" Wyatt jumped up at Chris' touch, hating himself at how his feelings towards his brother were affecting their relationship.

"Are you sure?" Chris looked at him as if he had sprouted another head, something not uncommon for the Halliwells.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm sure." Wyatt assured him quickly and panicky. "I'm just gonna go to bed now."

As Wyatt started for his bedroom, Chris said, "I was hoping we could talk."

"Tomorrow, Chrissie." Wyatt replied, without even looking back at his crestfallen brother. "I promise."

Chris was blown away at the obvious rejection his brother just displayed. He made a mental promise to himself to straighten this out tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Oh, wow. I wrote a version of the dinner in Wyatt's point of view but decided against posting it. This was a very "Chris" chapter. It was actually going to be twice as long but i decided to cut it into two part's because I have no idea when I'm going to have the time to finish the second part since school just started for me.**

**I'm really sorry about the cookie thing, but I did have this slash scene with Chris and Wyatt when I got the idea for this story and that scene needs a build up. Thus, the fabulous non-existant cookies will make an appearance in most chapters.**

**This is a Chris/Wyatt story and you will want them in the end together. If this actually works out, I might make a sequel where they have the kids and they're living happily ever after.**

** From now on, my chapters will be longer but will be posted every week or so.  
**

**Any mistakes I made or if you guys liked anything, please Review. Flames are welcome as long as you know what you're talking about. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **JayneyHunter, Briankrause, Melindahalliwel, Peya Luna, fairyofmusic, Stormy322

**If those cookies were real, I'd totally give you guys some.**

**Again, this chapter may be reposted when someone has the time to edit it and make it all better. ) **


	6. My Heart Will Go On

Disclaimer: No ownage.

_**AN: **_**New character. Not planned but for some reason I have this weird crush on Jon Heder. Can't explain it and I'm not even going to try. All I know is, I fell in love after he did that tongue thing in the "free-style" part of his final skate in Blades of Glory. **

**Jimmy, the Cupid- Jon Heder.**

**More after this very short chapter...**

**I'm reposting this. Thanks For those who reviewed the last chapter: **KB22, JayneyHunter, Briankrause, fairyofmusic, Peya Luna !!!

JayneyHunter: **Thanks for pointing out that mistake. It made me laugh so hard... 360...HAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Honey, are you home?" Phoebe shouted out loudly as she walked inside her condo. 

As she started decompressing from dinner with her sisters and nephews, she heard the loud obnoxious noises the T.V. was making in her and Coop's bedroom. She entered their haven and was welcomed by a wondrous image. Coop was lying down on the bed comfortably in only his boxers. He looked up from the television screen to his beautiful wife of so many years.

"Hey, baby, how was dinner?" Coop asked as Phoebe climbed into bed with him.

"It was fine." Phoebe replied. "Except for Chris, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, during dinner I sensed some hostility but I didn't know then who it was coming from. I just kinda realized after him and Wyatt left that is was coming from him."

"Huh… well, maybe Chris still has some rage in him from what Bianca did." Coop reasoned, not really believing in his own logic and neither was Phoebe.

"It can't be. I talked to him before and I know he felt some kind of closure."

"What did he talk to you about?"

"About the trip that you guys took to see his future."

"Oh…" Coop spooned with her.

"I felt like he was hiding something though… Something he was too embarrassed to talk to me about." Phoebe turned around to look him in the face. "Would you know what it was?"

"Hmm…" Coop scrunched up his face. "Something did strike me as weird with the future Chris…"

"Really?" Phoebe's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"…It's nothing…"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and stared him down. Like every other husband of a Charmed One, he eventually caved.

"Okay, okay…" Coop began. "Well, I didn't want to mention this to either boy, since this fact may help Chris greatly on knowing who he's meant to be with and --"

"Wait, isn't that what you're supposed to be helping him with? Finding his true love?"

"No, actually it isn't. This wasn't an assigned case to me by the elders, honey. I'm doing this just to help Chris not give up on love." Coop explained.

"So, you mean…" replied Phoebe. "…wait, what?"

Coop sighed and answered patiently. "I can't let him know who it is, Pheebs. Even if I could, I don't have a clue as to who it is. I have a feeling the elders might know, and if they do, they're not saying a word. That's why they won't let me just go to a random time in the future in fear of Chris finding out who it is."

"Okay, okay, I see. But at least tell me what your hunch is." Phoebe replied hurriedly.

"Alright…fine. Promise not to freak out and think I'm lying?"

"Cross my heart."

Coop sighed and looked up at the ceiling before answering, "He was pregnant."

"Woah, wait… did you just say pregnant? Our nephew? My neurotic Chris? Pregnant?"

"Okay, look. You promised to be open-minded." Coop replied strongly. Phoebe saw his resoluteness and felt his unwavering doubt with her empathy. She knew she couldn't just dismiss his opinion so quickly.

"Alright, fine. Say he is pregnant. Who would be powerful enough to actually get him there then?"

"That's where I got confused too. Right now, I don't know anyone more powerful than this family."

"Well, then, we'll find out more when you take another trip with him."

"Yeah…" Coop mumbled. "I guess we will…"

The couple didn't say a word between them for a good ten minutes. The sounds emitting from the television blared and its glare served as a night light. They both fell into an uneasy sleep, eventually finding each other in the middle of the night to hold.

* * *

Wyatt's hand shot out from under his sheets and smacked the night table. An incessant ringing sound had confused him to believe it was his alarm clock. When the ringing didn't stop, Wyatt got annoyed and groaned. 

"Ringing thingy!" Wyatt shouted with his outstretched hand, having the same eloquence as his aunt Paige did when it came to telekinetic-orbing.

His cell phone zoomed to his open palm and he immediately cursed his brother for changing his ring tone again. He checked the caller ID and was completely taken aback by what he saw. He clicked the answer button and put it up against his ear.

"David?"

"_Good morning, Wyatt. Did I wake you?"_

"Uhh… no, you didn't." Wyatt quickly checked his clock. "I'm always awake at… nine in the morning."

David laughed lightly at the other end and said, "_You're cute when you lie…_"

Wyatt easily pictured him accompanying that statement with a flirtatious grin and laughed nervously.

"So what's up, David?"

"_I just wanted to say hi…and sorry for having to leave so abruptly last night."_

"Oh, that's okay. Chris was right. If something happened to your dad, you would have never forgiven yourself, especially now that you guys have been forced to go back into the magical world."

"_So your mom told you, huh?_"

"That you guys have ignored magic until your dad was attacked and that you've rarely use your powers until very recently?"

"_Yeah…that. Do you have a problem with that? You know, you being twice-blessed and all…_"

"No, no, I don't. I mean, to be honest, I don't think I'm really even that powerful…"

"_Haha…that was a lame shot at modesty._"

They both laughed at that and any nervousness that still lingered was gone.

"So…" Wyatt started, trying to be as cool and smooth as David. "Are you going to tell me where we're going tomorrow night?"

"_Oh, wow…and here I thought that you didn't even really want to go._"

"Uhh…" What David said had some basis of the truth and Wyatt didn't know how to respond. "It's not that…I mean, with school and my magical responsibility…Med school is no joke, seriously…and demons that have one been weakened by the Charmed Ones are all rebuilding again to fight my Halliwell generation…"

"_Alright, alright…don't hurt yourself…_" Wyatt wondered how David could still sound so confident. "_So tell me, Wyatt, do you have any plans for today?_"

As they chatted like old friends, Chris Halliwell was getting dressed across the hall in his bedroom. He decided last night to continue working with his uncle as soon as possible. Last night showed Chris that he couldn't be as dependent on his brother anymore. Bianca was something he had to really deal with alone and if she wasn't going to talk to him, then he might as well get his closure some other way.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and checked his outfit. That has always been second nature to him and he always assumed that it was because he and his brother were groomed in a household where cleanliness was a top priority. Never has it crossed his mind that it could mean anything about his sexuality.

Chris was clad in dark blue jeans and a green satin shirt with its long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He nervously rubbed his hair, noticing the absence of the locks he once had. He did not necessarily regret getting it cut, but he still was not used to it. He remembered amusingly at his apparent hair in the future or lack thereof.

He orbed to his Aunt Phoebe's home, in search of his cupid uncle. He had debated in his head if he should have taken Wyatt with him and decided against it. He was still annoyed at his brother's behavior from last night and knew that he should do this alone.

"Chris! What are you doing here so early?" Phoebe had been happily kissing her husband in the kitchen as her nephew orbed in and interrupted them.

"Oh, jeez, did I interrupt something?" Chris said, noticing his aunt and uncle in an intimate embrace. "I just really wanted to talk to Uncle Coop."

The couple laughed it off and shared a quick kiss before Coop followed Chris to the living room.

"What it is, kiddo?"

"Oh, well I was wondering if we could do another trip thingy."

"Oh…" Coop rubbed his two hands together as he thought of how to answer that. "I've been assigned a case, Chris. I'm not sure when I'll be done with it. I'm sorry."

"So, wait, what does that mean?"

"It means I can't be your cupid right now. But actually, if you'd like to try, there's this new cupid who really needs some experience. Would you mind if he went with you on the trips for now?"

"But don't the elders know you're helping me right now? Why would they assign you something else?"

"Actually, I think they did this on purpose. For some reason, they really don't want me meddling in your search for the one, aside from giving you hope that love exists."

"But that's stupid!"

"I know, I know…but come on. Will it be that bad? This new kid has really got some potential and I think he could really help you."

"Well, alright, fine. I guess it won't be so bad. So when do you think he could be available?"

"As soon as you want."

"Oh, then now."

"Are you sure?"

Chris nodded and Coop closed his eyes. Seconds after, a guy clad in blue: blue polo, light blue jeans, and blue sneakers appeared before them. He had blonde wavy curls and deep blue eyes. He wore a sweet and innocent smile on his face, and gave the distinct impression of never being able to hurt a fly.

"Coop! You need 'nything?" asked the guy excitedly.

"Yeah, Jimmy, I do. Jimmy, this is my nephew that you're going to help today." Coop pointed at Chris.

Chris stood up and offered his hand, which Jimmy shook enthusiastically.

"I'm Chris and I'd really appreciate it if you helped me."

"My name's Jimmy and it'd be a pleasure to help you with anything concerning love."

"Great!" Coop stood up also and clapped them both on the back. "I'm just going to gay say goodbye to my wife and then I'm gonna get going to Italy to where love awaits. Have fun, guys!"

Coop teleported to his said destinations, leaving Chris and Jimmy alone.

"Ready to take a trip to the future?" Jimmy asked eagerly.

"Don't I need to tell what's wrong though?"

"Nope!" with that, he grabbed Chris' hand and the sinking feeling in his gut happened and the room started spinning again as they teleported to the future.

"Hide!" Jimmy whispered as their surroundings cleared.

They were in a gorgeous music room, one that Chris had always dreamed of having. There was a grand piano in the corner of the room and on the walls hung guitars of every kind. There were saxophones on one side and a harp on the other. Though aside from its obvious elegance, the room looked used and welcoming. The walls were painted in clean white with music notes here and there. Chris couldn't help his jaw from falling to the floor as his eyes traveled around the room.

Jimmy groaned and brought Chris out of his reverie. "I'm not sure I took us to the right time…"

"You did. Don't worry." A voice said from behind them. The two people from the past immediately froze. Rule number one about time-traveling: Never get caught.

Chris had no idea what to do and felt the panic sweats starting to come. Does he orb? What if the guy didn't know about magic? How does he know what Jimmy's talking about? What does he do?

"Turning around would be a good start." The voice said again, as if knowing what was going on through Chris' mind. The voice chuckled and urged them again to turn around.

Slowly, the two men from the past made a 180. Whilst Jimmy looked scared and nervous, Chris was trying to look strong and intimidating. They ended up looking a bit ridiculous and the mystery man was kind enough to point that out.

The man had gray shaggy hair and would technically be considered old if it wasn't for his youthful air. His emerald eyes twinkled mischievously and his face, though wrinkled, still held its boyish charm. His clothes held no indication of his real age and if it wasn't for his cane, he could easily pass off as 60 years old.

"Look, why don't you two follow me into the kitchen where we can sit down and have a cup of tea." The man invited cheerfully. "My leg is killing me, you see."

The other two did not really know what to say or do, but had concluded that this man was no threat. They followed him cautiously to the kitchen, admiring the sights on the way. The halls of the house were in deep rich mahogany and every piece of furniture along the way didn't seem untouchable or uninviting, instead they all gave a sense of warmth and a homey feeling to the place.

When they got into the kitchen, the first reaction of the two visitors from the past was awe. It was a big room with wooden cabinets and a huge island in the middle. Every surface was tiled with a yellow- tinted marble and they room practically sparkled with perfection. The first thought on Chris' mind was how much his mother would have loved to have this kitchen. The earthy colors perfectly balanced the sophistication of the kitchen.

"Have a seat." The old man gestured to the bar stools and the two younger men did as they were told and took a seat.

As soon as they were all seated, the man telekinetically put three cups of tea and a plate of cookies before them.

"_So he's a witch…" _Chris thought observantly.

All three looked at each other, as if trying to take in the current situation. The two men from the past studied the mysterious witch and the mysterious witch gave the two men from the past a longing look. Silence reigned for quiet some time, occasionally being broken by the soft sips of the tea.

"So…" Jimmy started. "Who are you?"

The old locked eyes with Chris and Chris stared him right back. "I'm you…the future you."

* * *

Read...Review...Flame...w/e 

**AN: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update then updating with such a short one. Hopefully, it'll be better next time. I have the rough drafts of the next five chapters, but they're all beyond crap and I'm not sure when I'll get to fixing them.**

**The Power of Five will Keep us Alive! - Can I get a feedback on this "spell"??? PLEASEEEEEE**

**  
**


	7. Hell Froze Over

**Disclaimer: No meony is bieng mdae form tihs. -HAHAHA  
**

**AN: Thank you to...:** JayneyHunter, Briankrause, criminally charmed, KB22, fairyofmusic, Peya Luna, dreamgirl93, Stormy322

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wyatt was sitting on a couch in his Aunt Phoebe's condo. He had orbed in here just minutes ago at her insistence. She had left him in the living room to go to the kitchen to get some drinks.Wyatt tried to amuse himself by playing with his hands as he waited patiently. Minutes passed by, which to Wyatt seemed like an eternity, before the Charmed One made an appearance. 

"Here's some nice coffee, honey." Phoebe had an overly sweet smile plastered on her face that immediately gave Wyatt the creeps.

"Okaaay…" Wyatt took the cup of coffee from her warily. "What's going on, Aunt Phoebe?"

Phoebe's face changed immediately to a more somber look.

"It's your brother."

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt slammed the cup down onto the coffee table and stood up, annoyed at his aunt.Wyatt glared at her. "Uncle Coop already told you not to butt in! You may mean well but this is Chris' deal and you should just stay out of it!"

Phoebe gasped and stood to her full length, which compared to her nephew's 6'3 frame wasn't much.

"Hey! Look, mister! I am still your aunt and you still don't have the right to shout at me like that! Now sit back down before I bind your powers!"

Wyatt looked sheepishly at her and slowly sat back down again. He mumbled an apology, but Phoebe continued to glare at him with her hands on her hips.

"Now, about Chris. Did you find anything weird in your trip to the future with him?"

Wyatt looked up at her with an incredulous look upon his face. His aunt's glare was unyielding and he knew that it was pointless to try and stop her again. He rolled his eyes impatiently and sighed.

"No, nothing. It showed him being happy with a husband and kids. Nothing weird at all."

Phoebe forgot being mad in an instant and made a 'hmm' sound. Her forehead creased and her eyes squinted slightly, giving the impression of someone in deep thought.

"Did he seem… pregnant?"

It was pretty obvious that Wyatt thought his aunt had finally cracked by the expression on his face. The question, "Are you out of your mind?" was on the tip of his tongue but he did not dare say it.

Phoebe didn't need to hear it and couldn't blame her nephew for feeling that. "Humor me, sweetie."

"Okay...sure. Now that you mention it, he did seem pregnant. His boobs looked swollen and his vagina was sore."

"Wyatt! That's disgusting! Be more serious!"

"Serious?! Aunt Pheebs, you're asking me if my _brother_, as in boy, was pregnant. I mean, sure it seemed weird that he had trouble walking but he just probably sprained an ankle. Something that's very likely if he's still fighting demons by then."

"Aha! So you admit he was weird! If it was a sprained ankle or any kind of injury, why wouldn't you have healed him already?"

"Oy! Okay, so that one particular thing was weird but not weird enough to jump to the conclusion that he was pregnant!"

Phoebe was about to tell him that the notion was originally Coop's but decided against it, not wanting her nephew to think any less of her husband.

"Fine! Fine! You're probably right. I just wanted to make sure."

"Why, though? Didn't you guys talk before dinner last night? Don't you think if something weird happened, he would have told you?"

"Well, that's the thing. At dinner last night, didn't you sense how he was acting?"

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't himself. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I would say he was jealous of you and David."

To this, Wyatt leaned back in his chair. Did Chris like David? He couldn't help the thought of it bother him.

"You think so?"

"It's just a hunch, honey. I'm sure I'm wrong about that. I'm just really worried about Chris. I mean, what did you think of the kids?"

"Oh well, from what I remember, he has a daughter named Gaby and a son named Jordan. I'm kind of pissed at that actually. I use to love the name Jordan but I guess Chris stole it for his kid."

"Oh… What did they look like? Can you remember?"

"No, not their faces. We were behind the couch that they were sitting on. I did remember that Jordan had blonde hair. I could see some of it sticking up."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry, Aunt Pheebs."

"It's alright… I guess I should let you go now. Lord knows, I've taken up enough of your time."

Just as Wyatt was about to answer, the tune of the Super Mario game started to ring. He quickly reached into his pocket for his phone and saw David's name and number clearly on the screen.

"You mind if I go, Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt said, trying to contain his excitement at finally being pursued and wanted.

Phoebe smiled encouragingly and shooed him away.

* * *

"Seriously?" Chris had his head slightly bowed and was peering at the old man in disbelief. 

"Would I ever lie to myself?" Future Chris replied mischievously. A long time ago, it was him that was sitting across from his future self in his quest to find his one true love.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Jimmy commented, taking a sip of his drink. He looked at the scene before him eagerly as if watching a suspense thriller.

"No! Not awesome!" Chris exclaimed, suddenly panicky. "You shouldn't be telling us this! It could mess up our whole future and--"

"Relax, kid." His future version rolled his eyes at him, not believing how paranoid he used to be. The Future Chris knew that his calm demeanor was due to his beloved husband's reassurances and laid-back manner rubbing off on him. "Don't you think I would know what could mess up our future?"

"So you're saying this is supposed to happen?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Let's just say, more than 85 years ago, I was in the same position you're in." He answered, smiling wistfully as he looked at his past self.

"But, why?" Jimmy asked in spite of himself. His mouth was hanging open, watching Chris' future self with great interest.

"Beats me." The Future Chris replied with a shrug.

"Wait, what does this have to with me finding my true love?"

"So you believe it is possible now, right? That you can still have love, after what you've just gone through?" His older self leaned and placed his hand on top of Chris'. "Trust me, kid. Losing Bianca… is the best thing that ever happened to us. It made everything worth living for come true."

"She was my everything. How can you say that like it never even hurt us?" Chris said accusingly.

"Now, look, I never said it didn't break our heart!" He wagged his finger angrily at his younger self. "But I'll be damned if it didn't happen. It gave me, us, the heartache we needed to see what was right in front of us. If she hadn't broken me, then the man that has loved me all these years would have never had the chance to put me back together again. He fixed me and loved me and cherished me until the day he died. He was my world and I was his. And I know that if Bianca had not done what she did, I would have never felt that way about him."

Chris and Jimmy were stunned silent. No tears fell from the man's eyes during his little speech, but the passion and depth he spoke it with would have brought to tears to anyone else's eyes.

"…he died?" Chris asked him softly.

"Yes, actually. He died a week ago." The old man answered, nodding slightly as if to emphasize his words. "And soon enough, I'm going to join him."

"Aww…" Jimmy was so touched that he also placed his hands on top of theirs and gave it an encouraging squeeze.Chris thought his older self might be annoyed at this but instead found him smiling indulgently at the cupid.

"This is just so awesome!" Jimmy exclaimed, looking at the two other men.

"Uhm, yeah…" Chris slowly took his hands away which made the other two do the same, not wanting to be rude to his cupid but also feeling a bit uncomfortable with the hand touching.

"Can you tell me more?" Chris asked the older version of him.

"About --" He was about to say the name but fortunately caught himself. "I mean, about my late husband?"

"Yeah… If you don't mind,"

"Never. Thinking about him is one of my favorite past-times."

"That's amazing… was he like your other best friend?"

"What do you mean?" He chuckled. "He was my only best friend!"

Chris frowned at this. "What about Wy?"

"What about him?"

"Well, I'm just saying…I don't think anyone could ever the take his place of being my best friend."

"I know."

"But you said --?"

"And?"

"Wait, what?"

"Stop confusing yourself."

"You're the one who's confusing me!"

"I'm totally confused." Jimmy added once again.

"You're not making any sense, though." Chris tried again.

"I'm not supposed to, if you really think about it." He retorted cheekily.

Chris sighed in annoyance. "I need to go to the bathroom. Mind pointing to a direction of one?"

"Sure! Second door on the left."

"Thanks."

He quickly stood up, not being able to wait to get away from his future self. The old man was being annoyingly secretive and philosophic. What was he playing at?

It wasn't long before Chris got completely lost. The hallway from the kitchen went three different ways. He was so distracted that he didn't know which one he had gone to. He knew he could have just as easily orbed into the kitchen but he didn't want his older self to make fun of him. So to save his pride, he did what any other man in their right mind would have done; just continue to be lost and not ask for any help.

He would have felt lousy for what he was doing, but he needed to go to the bathroom so badly that he didn't really care. He was opening the door to every room he passed and took a quick peek inside. This place was like an impossible maze and Chris was very tempted to just orb back into the kitchen.

The 15th room he peeked in was clearly not the bathroom, but what looked to be like the magic room. He stepped in hesitantly and was quickly reminded of the attic at the manor. There was a grand potion making corner to which he admired eagerly. Everything was neatly organized and immaculate, yet it gave you that sense of raw magic that always felt so welcoming when he entered the attic. He noticed a shelf full of framed pictures behind the stand holding the Book of Shadows.

The one on the highest shelf was a big framed picture of himself, his brother, a black haired teenager, a blond boy, and Gaby, the girl he saw in his other trip on the future. Wyatt had his arm around Chris' shoulder and beside was a stroller with what looked like to be twins. Chris smiled at how close and happy they all seemed to be. He wondered slightly why his husband wasn't there but he didn't give it much thought until he noticed the trend in the other family filled pictures.

The other pictures all showed him and his brother, surrounded by the kids and their aunts…

_Wyatt's head and his tilted to one another as the twins, one with a tie and the other with a bow, nestled comfortably on their laps. _

_Sitting on a picnic blanket, Chris was braiding Gaby's long brunette hair, while Wyatt was in the background about to throw a football to a waiting blond boy, who he now knew as Jordan._

_Chris sitting on a rocking chair, holding a bundle of blankets wrapped around a month old Prue, and Wyatt hugging him from behind the chair, both with big bright smiles on their faces._

The pictures continued in the same pattern and Chris gasped as he saw the last of them. The picture frame fell from his hands. It shattered loudly as it hit the floor and he backed away, trying to get as much distance between him and the picture. The sound of incoming orbs startled him and made him jump.

The older version of him and Jimmy, the Cupid had sensed Chris' distressed and immediately orbed and teleported to where he was. Future Chris immediately spotted the broken picture frame on the floor and looked sadly at Chris, knowing how hard this must be for him.

"Let's go, Jimmy. Take me back!" Chris yelled at the Cupid, paying no attention to his future self.

"But--" Jimmy had no clue what was going on but did as Chris told him too. In a heartbeat, they were back in their own time. Chris quickly orbed to his apartment as soon as he could.

Meanwhile, back in the future, Chris picked up the picture from the floor and stared at it sadly. He touched it softly and closed his eyes before the tears could escape. It was the picture magically taken on the night of their first anniversary.

_Two men were sitting on a beach towel_, _content in each other's embrace. The blond man had a protective hand over the other's pregnant belly, and the other hand was tangled in the brunette's hair. They were kissing each other heatedly with their eyes closed._

* * *

"Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to thee, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide." 

White mystic lights appeared and slowly formed the shape of the famous Penny Halliwell.

"Well, hello dear." Penny walked to her granddaughter gracefully for a hug. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned?"

"I need some help, Grams." Phoebe replied as she returned the embrace.

"That's what I'm for, sweetheart. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, all right. I'm going to say something that might sound extremely weird but I just need you to humor me. Okay?"

Penny Halliwell smiled sweetly in response.

"Can a guy be pregnant?"

"Honey, you're a witch. Did you ever think that just that was even possible?"

Phoebe gasped loudly as her hands flew to cover her mouth and exclaimed, "So it is possible?!"

"What's possible?" Paige had orbed in the attic, unknowingly interrupting a conversation.

"Paige!"

"Grams!"

Phoebe stood silently as she watched the two women hug each other in greeting. Should I get Paige involve or should I just keep this to myself? Phoebe wasn't sure just how accepting Paige would be with her nephews.

"So what brings you here, sweetie?" Grams asked her youngest granddaughter.

"Oh, one of my charges got attacked by some demons we fought way back. I was just going to check the book to find anything to help her." Paige paused for a second to take in her surroundings. She looked questioningly at her sister who was still debating with herself. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, Phoebe here summoned --"

"Grams!" Phoebe yelled out. "I summoned Grams because I missed her so much!"

Both women looked at her, Paige with confusion and Penny in disapproval.

"Why are you lying to your dear sister?" Penny had her hands above her hips and glared at Phoebe.

"Yeah! Why are you lying to me?" Paige imitated her grandmother's posture and heartily agreed.

Phoebe looked desperately between them, not really knowing what to do or say. Her mind was working ten times harder and it was giving her a headache. Is it really possible? Can Chris really be pregnant? But who would be powerful enough to do it?

"I DON'T KNOW!" Phoebe shouted, confusing the other two witches even more. "This is so confusing!"

"Tell me about it!" Paige said. "What the heck is going on?!"

Phoebe, deciding that her sister's help might be useful after all, told them what has been happening and her thoughts on Chris. Paige had a hard keeping a straight face when she told them of her theories of Chris' pregnancy.

"Let me guess. After decades of fighting various demons, acquaintances with magical creatures, and having supernatural powers, you girls think that our ancestors did not already come up with a way to make reproducing possible even for men?"

"Oh my God! Are you saying it's actually true?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Well, yes of course! Mind you, only a Halliwell can actually have enough power to make it happen."

"But that doesn't make sense! If only a Halliwell can make a man pregnant, and it was Chris who got pregnant…then that would mean…" Phoebe trailed off as the realization hit her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"What are you trying to say, Pheebs?" Paige asked her sister slowly, enunciating every syllable.

"Grams, are you sure that's how it works?" Phoebe asked her desperately.

She looked at both of them with a knowing grin and gave a sudden wave of goodbye. Penny Halliwell knew she had said enough to guide her girls and without another word, she disappeared into thin air.

The two Charmed Ones looked at each other, both disbelieving what they had just found out.

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry if that seemed rush or short. Someone is going back to all of the chapters already and editing it though...****The last picture that I described, with baby Prue, is exactly the same as the one in baby Wyatt's nursery with Piper and Leo. **

**Review or Flame...just give me feedback. **


	8. Family Affair

Disclaimer: I am dissing any claim.

**A/N: Okay, does it really matter _why_ it took me so long to update? **

**Mucho Gracias: **White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberr..., Briankrause, Stormy322, JayneyHunter, criminally charmed, dreamgirl93, fairyofmusic, KB22, andrewhot, Peya Luna, Melindahalliwel

* * *

Paige and Phoebe Halliwell looked at each other, wordlessly trying to assess the situation. Did Grams just say that Wyatt and Chris are meant to end up together?

"Maybe, we--" "Look, I think--" They both started at the same time. Paige made a gesture with her hand, indicating for Phoebe to go first.

"Thanks. Look, I think we should find out more about this."

"Wait! Do you seriously believe this is possible?"

"Yes! Well, I mean… We need to know for sure!"

"How!? You planning to go up to our nephews and ask if they have the hots for each other?"

"Ugh! Don't treat me like I'm stupid! Of course we can't do that!"

Paige looked hopelessly at Phoebe. Her sister could sometimes be insatiable when it came to knowing what was going on with her family and she understood the need most of the time, but in this case, she wasn't sure if maybe ignorance would be best.Phoebe saw the hesitation in her sister's face and walked closer to her and took Paige's hands into hers. There had to be a way to find out…

"Jimmy!"

"Who?" Paige asked, confused.

Phoebe just smiled at her and shouted again, "Jimmy!"

A blonde, skinny guy appeared in the attic with a smile that seemed to brighten the whole room.

"Hey, Pheebs!" greeted Jimmy enthusiastically.

"Jimmy! Great! Mind if I borrowed that ring of yours for a second?"

"Uhm…sure!" Jimmy answered. "But I need it back as soon as possible. Chris might want to go back to the future, and I need to make a good impression on this case!"

"Yeah, yeah…sure." Phoebe waved his comments off as he gave her the ring. Paige looked on curiously at the scene before her, wondering what her sister was planning now.

Phoebe squeezed Paige's hand and closed her eyes. She focused on Chris… Chris being happy and in love…

The tugging sensation in their chests was only felt for a second. Their surroundings changed from that of the attic to the Magic School Library.

"What are we doing here?" Paige asked, completely confused.

Before Phoebe could answer her, she heard the distant footsteps of Gaby, and knew that there was no time for explanations. She shoved Paige down behind the sofa where Wyatt, Chris, and Coop also hid on their trip to the future. Phoebe pointed to her ear and mouthed to Paige to, '_listen._'

A little girl with long brunette locks cascading around her face and bright blue eyes wide with excitement came running in. She went over to one of the bookshelves and searched for the book that she wanted. Once she found it, she grabbed it and ran to the middle of the room. She was facing the doorway and started bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Daddy, come here!" She cried. "Daddy, daddy!"

A man who the two of them assumed was the girl's father, rushed over to her. The guy took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Gaby, baby, you can't just run off like that!" The guy seemed to be the future version of Chris.

He didn't seem to have changed much over the years. The only difference was the hair. There was none.

"But dad, I needed to show you something!" Gaby, as she was now known, whined.

"That's no excuse, sweetie. You know daddy can't be running around right now." The future Chris scolded the girl but had no hint of any disappointment or anger in his face. In fact, he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Gaby said, apologizing quickly so that she would be spared the lecture of being sensitive in her Daddy's current special needs. She rolled her eyes though; couldn't help herself.

"Alright, sweetie." The future Chris smiled, knowing that he could never really get mad at his children. He carried her to the couch that the three from the present were hiding behind. "What did you want to show me?"

"Look!" The little girl was referring to a picture in the book which they could not see.

They heard the future Chris chuckle and said, "Is that what you think your Papa is?"

"Well, isn't that him daddy?" She asked in such a sweet adorable voice. "Isn't that Papa?"

"Well, honey…" The future Chris seemed to hesitate for a bit but the childish hopefulness in his daughter's voice persuaded him to just agree. "That is exactly who your Papa is like."

"That's stupid!" A boy with shaggy blonde hair and emerald green eyes walked in and sat beside them on the couch.

"Jordan! Watch your mouth!" The future Chris was quick to scold the young boy, as if it was routine.

"But Dad, it is!" said Jordan defensively. "Papa isn't really like that…"

The picture that they could not see was referred to again.

Future Chris gave an audible sigh.

"How 'bout we let Papa decide then, Jordy!" The little girl said stubbornly.

"We don't need to cause I already know the answer!" the boy replied, sticking his tongue out.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Stop!" Future Chris gave another audible sigh. "Daddy is very tired and needs to rest."

"You kids will be the death of me…" he said teasingly and gave each child a kiss on the tops of their heads. Both kids mumble a sorry but were still glaring at each other.

"How 'bout we go get your big sister, Prue, and then let's head home." Chris suggested in that practiced sweet tone that people seemed to use when they we're trying real hard not to lose their temper with their kids.

"Okay, Daddy!" Gaby exclaimed, jumping off the couch and rushing out the doors.

"Whatever." Jordan mumbled, also getting off the couch but instead of rushing out like his younger sister, he stayed and helped his father get off the couch.

"Thanks, son." Said Future Chris, but Jordan just shrugged it off and gave him a quick nod.

Paige looked at Phoebe, who mouthed to her, "_wait._"

Paige nodded in response and waited for Future Chris to get out of the room. He was noticeably slow and wobbling. When he was finally out of the room, Phoebe and Paige sprang up from the behind the couch.

"Okay, that explained a lot…" Paige commented.

"And this," Phoebe said, as she opened the same book that Gaby and Jordan had referred to, "is going to explain a whole lot more."

Phoebe flipped through the pages of the book filled with bedtime stories, looking for the one that the kids could have been referring to. Little mermaid, Lochness monster, Alice in Wonderland…

"Found it…" Phoebe said meekly, as she reached the page she was looking for.

"What? What is it!?" Paige grabbed the book hastily from her to see the picture of King Arthur yielding the sword of Excalibur.

* * *

Paige orbed to her house and took a seat on the nearest couch. After they had seen the clear picture of King Arthur, they had wordlessly gone back into the past. Without really much of a goodbye, Paige orbed back to her house in need of a drink. 

Chris and Wyatt had always been unnaturally close, but then again, this family always was. Maybe they weren't lovers. Maybe they just adopted those kids. Maybe she needed a cool drink in her hand before she thought about this any further.

She mutely got a glass and filled it with red wine. She took a little sip and let the taste linger in her mouth before swallowing. Would she love them any less? She knew she couldn't. She took another swig of the glass of wine in her hand. They were her nephews. They will always be her nephews. Will they still be her nephews after they consummate their love? Paige shook her head vigorously at this, trying to shake the image out of her mind.

She looked at her watch, more out of habit than actually interest at the time. She never really used to wear watches until she realized how useful it was as a whitelighter. Having to constantly travel around the world could very easily mess up your sense of time. The silver Rolex indicated that it was mid-afternoon. Her twins should be home from school by now. Wanting any excuse to get her mind off her nephews, she decided to go spend some time with her girls, hoping that they would provide the stress-relief she so desperately needed.

She was about to open the door of the room that belonged to one of them when a sound stopped her in her tracks. Moaning! One of her twins was moaning! Blood went straight to Paige's head. As she was about to furiously march in there and gave her daughter a nice, long torturous lecture, a voice stopped her.

"P.A., someone could come home any second now…" The voice that Paige immediately recognized belonged to her other daughter, P.J., said.

"That just makes it more exciting!" P.A. whined, as more kissing sounds were heard by Paige.

Paige's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. What the… How could they… Why...

In a complete rage, Paige furiously pushed the door wide open. The image she walked in on was a sight she knew she would never forget. Her twin daughters were in an tangled embrace in the middle of the bed.

"CHAIR!" Paige used her telekenitic orbing and made a nearby chair in the room go up in the air and made it slam down hard on the ground, breaking the thing irrevocably.

The twin girls jumped up, scared out of their minds. They sprang away from each other instantaneously, completely frightened at their mother's face. Paige never lost her patience with her girls. Being a pacifist at heart gave her unbelievable tolerance with her kids and charges. Always wanting her kids to feel accepted and loved, she had never needed to hit them.

"Mom, please--" P.A. started at once. She was the older one of the pair and had always felt the need to be protective her sister, who, by the way, was currently staying silently afraid.

"I don't want to hear it, P.A." Paige put her hand up to emphasis her point. "Now, I am going to ask you girls something and I want a straight answer. Yes or No! Understand?"

Both girls nodded hesitantly, terrified at the livid face they've never witnessed on their mother's face.

"Are you two together?" Paige didn't know why she even tried to ask that calmly but her pacifist and tolerant habits got the better of her.

Again, they nodded. Paige watched them give each other a quick glance of reassurance. She could even swear she caught P.A.'s hand twitch, as if longing to take her sister's into hers and give it a comforting squeeze. No one spoke for a very long time as Paige could do nothing but just stare at them blankly. Her girls…her sweet girls…

"Mom…" P.A. said delicately, breaking the uneasy silence. "Please don't hate us."

Paige's features suddenly softened. Was that what she was supposed to do now? Hate her daughters? An image surfaced in her mind; the image of her firstborns in her arms for the first time; the two bundles of joy, looking up at her as if she held all the answers in the world. She glanced at their faces looking up at her, waiting for words they probably never forget. Paige knew as she slowly took in their appearances that they will always be her daughters.

"I could never hate you…" Paige replied faintly.

The two girls were hit by a burst of happiness that they jumped from their seats and gave their mother a tearful embrace.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town in Phoebe's condo, Fatima had just confessed to her mother that she was a lesbian. Phoebe had gone home confused and dazed. Fatima had coincidentally chosen that afternoon to finally tell her mother the secret she's harbored for so many years.

"Mom, can we talk?" Fatima was sitting on the couch with her laptop doing research.

Phoebe frowned at the image of her daughter for a second, still reeling back from the day's events. "Sure, honey. Are you sure you're not busy though?"

Fatima set aside the laptop and replied, "Just doing some research for fun…"

They both smiled at that, finding it amusing that it was Phoebe who had the kids that were certified geniuses. Not to imply that Wyatt wasn't smart since he was after all in medical school, but it was the three daughters of this Charmed One that were all riding full scholarships in magnet schools. Fatima had a full scholarship for Harvard and was majoring in law. However, she still lived at home since commute is no problem.

"Alright, sweetie. What would you like to talk about?" Phoebe said wearily. She sat on the same couch, trying to push the situation with Chris to the back of her mind.

Fatima fidgeted in her seat and Phoebe guessed this conversation was going to take long.

"I have something to say…" Fatima started.

"Alright…"

"It's been on my mind for a long time…"

"I see…"

"I'm not even going to beat around the bush…"

"Of course…"

"I mean something this big shouldn't be kept inside for so long. I need to let it out and feel free to be me. I'm not going to let the fear of rejection or disappointment, stop me from being true to myself. I'm going to say it aloud and proud. Honesty is the best policy. Life is short. Nothing to it but to do it. Today's the day. All's fair in love and – "

"Sweetheart! Please just say it!" Phoebe shouted exasperated.

"I'm gay!" Fatima shouted in reply.

The two women looked at each other in a hard gaze. The older one looked at the other as if trying to see if it was a joke and Fatima stared right back at her, trying to keep a strong and determined façade.

"Seriously?" Phoebe asked meekly.

Fatima nodded with closed eyes, dreading the look of disappoint in her mother's eyes she knew she would see. She expected so many horrid things her mother would do that she was taken aback when Phoebe gently cupped her cheek.

"Look at me, sweetheart."

Fatima slowly opened her eyes and looked her mother in the eye.

"I love you. No matter whom you choose to be, you will always be my daughter. "

* * *

**A/N: I know...I know... No Chris or Wyatt. I promise that the next chapters aren't going to take so long to be up though. I decided to fix the next few chapters before I posted this one. **

**Read...Review...or Flame **

**XD**


	9. Shameful Solutions

Disclaimer: I do own that shirt Paige wore in I Dream of Phoebe...the white one. I have the black version of it, too.

* * *

Chris awoke with a start and was immediately unsettled. He felt wholly disoriented. He knew instantly that he was not in his own bed; he knew this from not only the fabric that lay against his skin, but the oddly cool air that breezed through his head.

Instinctively, his hand flew to his hair; only to find out there was none. He instantly crossed the border between that fuzzy dream state to that of lucidity. The unfamiliar warmth that was brought on from the company of another body and that he had not experienced for quite some time gave him a tingling sensation. It alerted him to the presence of the body of another person.

Chris blinked as he tried to remember what could have gotten him into this position. The last thing he remembered was a spell. He had written a spell to help him understand what his trip to the future meant. Seeing him and his brother in such an intimate situation had rattled his brain. A ton of emotions had hit him all at once and the one that resounded in his head was confusion. As soon as he got home, he immediately tried to find a way for him to understand.

Chris was writing furiously on a yellow sheet of paper. He was pressing so hard that the papers underneath dented accordingly to his words. He went straight to this task immediately after his orbs settled, confused and completely at a loss. Chris figured that if magic gave him so many questions to ponder, then it was going to give him all the answers.

After making a million corrections, he finally settled on the spell he was going to use. He looked it over once more, wanting nothing to go wrong. He knew this had personal gain written all over it, but he also knew that his sanity was for the greater good. He took a deep breath and recited,

"Settle my unsettled mind  
Show me what I need to find  
An answer through time and space  
Let me know my rightful place"

White wisps of air swirled around Chris as he faded into thin air. Then he had appeared here. In a bed. With someone.

"You 'wake, baby?" A sluggish but deep voice came from the other side of the bed.

"_Baby_?!"Chris' head started throbbing.

"Uh… Like, I love you, baby?" Wyatt said lovingly, confused at his lover's behavior. "You okay, Chrissie?"

Chris' body immediately tensed up. Only then did he realize that he was only wearing boxers. Uh-oh…

"Uh, yeah…Babe…" Chris replied awkwardly, deciding to play along to his spell gone awry. Chris clumsily turned his body around to take a look at his apparent lover. Familiar blond hair, heart-shaped face, white pale skin…

Chris had to swallow the gasp that inadvertently came out and almost choked on it. Wyatt… It was Wyatt. There was no mistaking it. No more room for denying that Wyatt, his brother, was the one. He studied the face that would soon haunt his dreams and never leave his thoughts.

Wyatt cracked open an eye, giving Chris a glimpse of the color that would soon be his favorite, pacific blue. This Wyatt did not seem that different from the one in the past. The only difference would be that this Wyatt had a bit more hair.

"Hey there gorgeous…" greeted Wyatt huskily. Chris could not help but blush at this. Wyatt was always kind of a heart-throb.

Wyatt looked taken aback for a moment at Chris' reaction and said, "I haven't seen you blush like that since forever, baby. I guess I've still got it."

Chris blushed even harder at this comment and the smile on Wyatt's face grew wider. Wyatt leaned in and kissed a very surprised Chris firmly on the lips. Needy yet gentle, Wyatt pressed his lips harder. Chris mentally told himself to go with the flow; he did not want anyone to know what was going on for some reason, especially Wyatt.

Hesitantly, Chris opened his mouth and let Wyatt's eager tongue inside. Wyatt pushed him back softly so that he would be on top. He was also just wearing his boxers, letting his well-toned muscles visibly flex as he tried to be gentle with Chris. Controlling his urges, no matter how powerful, had always been an important part when it came to Chris.

Wyatt groaned hoarsely as he felt his morning erection press against Chris' thighs. Chris felt it too and hated himself as his own started to respond accordingly. Chris felt Wyatt's strong arms encircle around his waste. Promising himself that it was only to play along, Chris returned the embrace and wrapped his hands around Wyatt's neck. Wyatt tightened his hold, forcing their bodies to come closer together as their tongues clashed in a heated kiss. Wyatt, in his eagerness, tangled their legs and let his hands wander down to Chris' bottom.

"MPHM!" Chris jumped when Wyatt had lovingly squeezed his butt. He would have almost fallen off the bed if it was not for Wyatt's strong arms holding him securely on the waist. He was so startled that he could not help the hint of anger as he shouted at Wyatt.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Wyatt's forehead creased and he looked genuinely worried as he asked, "Chrissie, are you sure you're okay?"

"I, uhm…" Chris stammered as he fought to find something to say that would not out him so. "…uh…just feel…you know…uh…sick…"

To emphasize his point, he started to rub circles on his stomach and said, "Might be something I ate…"

Wyatt studied him for a minute but eventually stopped as his efforts were in vain. "Do you need me to heal it?"

"No, its fine…" Chris said, waving him off. "Just something I ate, Wy…"

Wyatt chuckled lightly and replied, "Don't let mom hear you say that…"

Chris grinned in spite of himself. A moment passed mutely before Wyatt broke the silence.

"So…?" Wyatt titled his head and gestured at their barely clothed bodies.

Chris' eyes widened for a second before he got a hold of himself. "Not right now…I'm…sick."

Wyatt pouted adorably at the prospect of not getting any on such a beautiful Sunday morning but thought better of it. They did have a big dinner last night at their parent's house to celebrate the birthday of Faith, the second daughter of Phoebe Halliwell.

"Wy…" Chris whined. He rolled his eyes at how childish his brother still was even in the future.

Wyatt's pout only deepened. Chris narrowed his eyes in concentration, thinking of what his normal self would do in this situation. He slowly moved his head closer to Wyatt's, as if daring himself to kiss his brother's lips. He cast a hesitant glance up towards Wyatt, not knowing that his long lashes batting so slowly had made his brother harder.

Their lips met with such tenderness that Wyatt had to keep his eyes open to make sure it was really Chris whom he was kissing. The kiss was deepened; by who, it did not really matter. Not to Chris anyways…

Their tongues clashed belligerently, heated and passionate. Clumsy hands found their way to Wyatt's soft blond curls and tangled them with needy hands. Husky groans escaped from Wyatt's throat as his hands roamed his little brother's body expertly. Their kisses became deeper and more desperate. The taste felt like a little heaven in his mouth, something that surprised him since they had just woken up and it seemed neither men seemed to have bad breath.

"Chrissie…" Wyatt moaned as he left a trail of kisses down to his brother's throat.

Chris groaned appreciatively, not believing how easy it was to succumb to this unwanted bliss. He felt tingling sensations up and down his spine as Wyatt continued to leave his little love marks on Chris' pale skin. Chris bit his lower lip and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Wyatt's tongue found the most sensitive spot on Chris' neck.

"Chris…" Wyatt mumbled lovingly in between his kisses. "Chris…Chris…Chris…"

Wyatt's whimpers resounded in Chris head, incredulous how much it made him just want to melt. Wyatt's calls became louder and needy and the kisses started to seem less frequent. Chris felt himself fading into nothingness and his hands clutched Wyatt's hair tighter.

"Chris! Chris!" Wyatt's voice had turned from husky to panicky. Chris felt a hazy fog descend upon him as he fought to open his eyes.

'_What the hell…' _ Chris' mind was in that hazy state, bordering a day-dreaming fuzziness to that of alertness. As he blinked again and again, his brain fought to grasp any kind of reality.

"Chris, are you okay?" Chris saw Wyatt hovering over him like a mother hen.

"Wy?" Chris asked as he sat up unsteadily. Chris noticed that this Wyatt no longer had the blond curls. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You tell me! I orbed home from class to find you on the floor passed out!" Wyatt was incredibly pale and his hands were visibly shaky.

"Oh…" Chris said softly, trying to remember everything that happened. No wonder he had been so accepting and so carefree with Wyatt's advances…it was the spell.

"Come on… we need to get you to the manor!" Wyatt said sharply, taking Chris out of his revere.

"What? Why?" Chris stood up clumsily, swatting Wyatt's hands that were so eager to help.

"Chris, I couldn't heal you! And you don't even look like you remembered what attacked you. If some demon is strong enough to be the cause of those two things, we need everybody!" Wyatt replied frantically. Seeing his brother lying helpless and unresponsive had scared him more than he would ever dare to admit.

"Wy, calm down. It's nothing…It's…" Chris trailed off, remembering that he could not actually tell Wyatt exactly what happened…not until he knew what he felt about it first.

"It's what?" Wyatt asked. "Are you remembering anything?"

"Uhm…no." In a moment of clarity, Chris knew he had to lie. "Maybe we should go to the manor…"

Wyatt nodded in agreement and orbed them both to the attic without another word. As soon as they got there, Wyatt started hollering for their parents.

Leo and Piper orbed in together, obvious from their state of unbuttoned flannel and loosely tied bathrobe that they were having an afternoon delight.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Chris asked as soon as he was able to take in his parents' unkempt appearances.

"None of your business, young man," said Piper. Leo looked at him blushingly but Piper in turn had glared at her son.

Wyatt and Chris grimaced at the thought of their parents' "business." Both could not help but remember the time in high school when they had come home from school one day to find their parent's going at it on the kitchen counter. Scarred for life, they both had commented solemnly.

"Ugh!" Wyatt scoffed. "Well, anyways… while you guys were… cleaning the kitchen, Chris was attacked. I found him lying on the floor passed out. I couldn't heal him or wake him up. And he doesn't remember anything about what happened. Do you guys know what kind of demon this might be?"

Piper and Leo's faces become more somber with every word Wyatt had spoken. Losing their kids had always been their biggest fears, especially losing them to evil. Piper glanced at her youngest boy and saw the worry etched on his face.

'_He must have really been shook up by the demon…' _Piper thought.

"I'm fine, you guys…" Chris said exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes at his overprotective parents.

"Are you sure, son?" Leo asked him worriedly.

"Honey, you don't look too well." Piper said in her perfected motherly tone.

"Maybe _you _should go rest, Chrissie." Wyatt added, noticing how much paler Chris was getting by the moment.

Chris opened his mouth about to protest how he was not a baby anymore when he realized that this was the perfect excuse to get away.

"Uhm…right. You guys are right." Chris stammered. "Guess…I should like go."

"I'll come with you." Leo piped up before Chris could orb.

"What? Why?" Chris said irritably. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Chris, whatever we're dealing with, you weren't able to handle on your own. Just let Dad come with you." Wyatt said softly, almost in a pleading tone.

Chris could not help but link the caring, protective look in Wyatt's pacific blue orbs to that of the obvious need and want in the other Wyatt's eyes. He knew he would not be able to say no to his brother now. Chris nodded and orbed to his apartment with his father in tow.

The three hurried to the Book of Shadows as soon as Chris had gone. Wyatt was flipping the page hurriedly; wanting to eliminate the demon that was responsible for the little heart attack he had experience at seeing his brother in such a state. Piper hollered her sisters' name again and again, having a little trouble getting them to come.

"They might be busy, Mom…" Wyatt said distractedly.

"We need them, Wyatt." Piper shot back. "Phoebe! Paige!"

"Let's find the demon first, and then we'll ask for their help."

"I know what I'm doing." Piper said cooly as she continued to shout for her sisters.

"I do too!"

Piper brushed him off and continued to call out the other Charmed One's names.

"Phoebe! Paige! Phoebe! Paige!"

"I can kill the demon without them! Stop shouting!" Wyatt yelled angrily. His mother's screams were not helping his already shaken state.

Piper stopped yelling at the ceiling and turned slowly to face Wyatt

"Wyatt, we don't even know if it's a demon. Chris doesn't remember anything. And a demon that just makes the Thrice-Blessed Witch pass out and doesn't kill him? What demon is that stupid?!" Piper ranted at her oldest son. "You're not thinking clearly, honey. You're judgment is being clouded by your love for your brother."

"Of course my judgment is cloudy! He's my brother! Anything could have happened to him!"

"He's my son! I know exactly what kind of horrors awaits the two of you! All I'm saying is that you should not be jumping to such conclusions!"

"Conclusions!?" Wyatt said incredulously. "Who wouldn't conclude this was done by a demon?!"

"Someone who is thinking rationally!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Piper tried to calm her nerves before answering in what she had intended to be a patient tone.

"There has never been a demon that would pass up such an opportunity to kill such a powerful witch when they're out cold. What I'm trying to get you to understand is that this could be something else. Alright?" Piper explained slowly.

Wyatt stood silently for a minute before yelling back, "Of course it's a demon! It has to be a demon!"

Piper sighed, seeing that she had not been able to get through to her son. "Has to be?! Why does it have to be a demon?"

"Because!"

"Because what?! Because that's all you can think of? Because it's easier that way? Because you're just being stubborn and careless?!"

"BECAUSE A DEMON I CAN HANDLE!" Wyatt roared. He unintentionally released a wave of raw power that shook the entire manor.

"Honey…" Piper looked deeply into his blue eyes as his expression changed from anger to that of deep sorrow.

"A demon I can handle…" Wyatt reiterated softly. "Chris…lying there…not being able to heal him…I can't."

"But sweetie…surely this isn't the first time you've seen your brother hurt."

"But I've always been able to heal him… and it's just not the same…"

"How so?"

"I just... feel stronger about Chris…" mumbled Wyatt, hoping he was not going to have to explain further than that.

"You mean your bond is growing stronger?"

Wyatt just nodded.

"That was bound to happen sweetie. As your bond to him grows stronger, your powers will develop. It may not be the same with the Charmed Ones, per say, but your powers still lie within your emotions. And I'm guessing that the strongest emotion you are feeling right now is towards your little brother."

"Now?" Wyatt asked, hung up on that one word. "What do you mean now?"

"Well, until you find your one true love. That's when you'll really find things about yourself you never could before. Phoebe might be able to explain this better but trust me when I say I know what I am talking about. Your father brought out the best in me. And when you find yours, he'll bring out the best in you too."

Piper had expected Wyatt to smile or at least show some kind of pleasant emotion upon hearing this but he only frowned.

"What's wrong?" Piper queried.

"Nothing," mumbled Wyatt, brushing off his mother's inquisitive glare.

Piper raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

* * *

Phoebe and Fatima cried and laughed simultaneously as they held each other tightly. Phoebe kissed Fatima's forehead now and again and her daughter did not seem inclined to object. 

"Oh, Mom! I'm so happy you're okay with this…"

"Oh, sweetie, of course I am. You're my baby!"

Both women laughed at this like it was the funniest thing in the world. Relief washed over Fatima in waves and she knew that this was the most relaxed she has ever felt in a long time. Phoebe was partly ecstatic for her daughter and partly because Fatima's happiness seemed to have broken the barriers set by the empathy potion and she could feel in her heart how truly happy her acceptance of her daughter meant.

Before she could comment any further, her sister's yells started to echo in her head.

Meanwhile, Paige was in the kitchen with her daughters, all three sipping some cocoa while sitting on the stools for the island.

"Mom, I'm so happy you're okay with this..." P.A. said quietly as she took a sip of her steaming beverage.

"I'm not sure 'okay' is the right term, honey. But I know I could never hate you…" Paige answered honestly.

"That's fine for now." P.J. piped up.

"But you guys really have to keep to your promises not to do anything for a while before we tell your father. Okay?" Paige chided.

"Okay!" The twins said in chorus, grinning from ear to ear.

They had been talking for what seemed like ages. The twins told their mother how had they found out about the bond between them was more than just being sisters, even more than twins. They found out in a slightly similar way than Chris had. P.A. and P.J. had been hanging out at their Aunt Phoebe's place while their uncle Coop had been taking a shower. Being the little curious witches that they were, they had sneaked into their Aunt's bedroom and immediately went into search for their uncle's ring. Once in their possession, P.A. had put it on, and as if in some strange trance, she grabbed her sister and kissed her full on the lips. To say that P.J. was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. She had been so startled by her sister's behavior that she had accidentally orbed in place. After weeks of avoiding each other, they eventually realized that they were each other's soul mates. They were blood, they were one.

Paige at first could not believe what she was hearing but no matter how much she wanted to turn a blind eye, she could not help but notice the passion and love with which P.A. told their story. She remembered the 35 hours of labor that she had gone through to give birth to them. P.J. had somehow turned herself into such an awkward position that the doctor's were stumped as how to get her out. If P.A. went out, it would have put P.J. into a more difficult situation. But instead of baby P.A. to want to get out like the doctor had expected her to, she stirred inside and had actually started to push her twin sister accordingly, using some kind of healing power that the doctor had just classified as a miracle. Until now, Paige had wondered why P.A. had never shown any kind of semblance to any healing abilities. It was never a matter of power. It had been their unnatural love that made it possible for both them to be here today.

"I really can't believe how cool you're being about this though, Mom."

"Neither can I. I don't think it's really sunk in yet though. "

"Then I hope it never does…" P.A. added cheekily.

As Paige was about to reply, she heard the familiar jingling of Piper's incessant calls.

* * *

Immediately from orbing into the apartment, Chris had politely excused himself to be alone in his room. Once inside, he promptly fell into his bed. He could not help but remember that just moments before, he and his brother had been making out on a similar bed. 

He mentally cursed himself for being stupid enough to write such a spell; a spell that apparently lowered his inhibitions to "show his rightful place." So incredibly stupid was he… He smacked himself in the head angrily. That was supposed to give him answers but it didn't! Or did it?

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Tell Wyatt that they should give it a shot? He could picture himself making a fool out himself as he casually asks Wyatt for the time and his undying love and devotion. This should go over well…

Chris groaned again, kicking off his shoes as he tried to get more comfortable. Not only had he created so much mess for himself but because of his little spell, his brother and aunts were looking for a nonexistent demon. How was he supposed to get out of that one? He could not very well just tell them the truth; just as much as he can not just blurt out to Wyatt that they were meant to be together.

Chris had never thought of himself as the kind of guy who would ever be bogged down by the fear of rejection. However, in this case, he knew exactly what he would be missing if Wyatt rejects him. He knew he could not afford that. Magic always had a reason. And after causing this much problems, it better have one hell of a reason. He had to make Wyatt figure it out for himself. How? He did not know yet. All Chris knew was that he had to. That was enough for now. Shortly after, his mind dreamed of another place and time where Wyatt and he were lovers.

* * *

David was whistling old show tunes as he handled the dough expertly. He felt completely in tune as he worked quietly. This was his zone and he loved every minute of it. David could not have asked for a better life at this point of his. A job he cherished, family and friends who completely accepted him, and to top it all off, a guy he really thought had some potential. 

Wyatt was like the icing to his already triple layered double fudge chocolate cake. Granted that they have only really flirted for just a few days, David knew that there was an undeniable connection between them. Chemistry, as he liked to call it. They had chemistry.

His thoughts started drifting off the blonde, blue-eyed wonder and felt a smile reach to his ears. David wondered if Wyatt was thinking of him now too. Surely he had made some kind of impact on the Twice-Blessed witch. Feeling like a teenage school girl, he sighed softly at the thought of their date the next night. Maybe he should give Wyatt a call tonight just to check…

"MMPH!"

Two claw like arms grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. He tried to use his superspeed to get away but the demon's grip on him was too strong. David struggled and tried to fight way his out, kicking and elbowing. Another arm came out of nowhere and hit David square on the head with the chef's own baking pan. David's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out, Wyatt's name ringing loudly in his head.

* * *

A/N: RuByMoOn17, Stormy322, fairyofmusic, Peya Luna, KB22, criminally charmed, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberr..., Briankrause, JayneyHunter, emeralddragonchild 

Thanks for everyone who took the time to review. It means a hell of alot to me when you do...

It is currently 3 in the morning and anything I was planning to say here is completely forgotten because all I can really think about is sleep...so it would really suck if i forgot something.

The story is just beginning people and I really hope it is still worth the time. Around Christmas break, I'm planning to post two new stories and it would be really awesome if I could get someone to beta one of them. I already have someone who agreed to beta the other. This story is obviously unbeta'd but one day...yes, one day...this will be edited in full.

Read, Review, Flame...just give some kind of feedback. You can tell me nothing that concerns the story for all I care...Maybe your favorite color or flower or something as trivial and frivolous as those...

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzz...


End file.
